Ella's True Prince
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Two years after Total Drama, everyone continues on with their everyday life with Ella being no exception but still yearning for love. Will Ella find her true prince? Will things go according to plan? Will certain people find solace in other places as well? Co-written with CrystalCherryBliss.
1. Chapter 1

**Well back for another story, this time it being a collab story with my friend Cherry and I. We decided to work together due to having the same sort of taste in character and pairings so expect to see some expected and unexpected pairings as the story progresses. With that said, on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related.**

_"Oh Topher, sorry to say but there's been a chaaaange of plans!" _

_"Here's a lesson, when it comes to showbiz, never play a player!"_

_"You got a lot to learn, kid!" _

"Ahhhhhhh!" Topher screamed, waking up in sweaty, broken mess for the 15th time this month. Ever since his embarrassing loss to Chris on Total Drama, he's been having these recurring nightmares about that fateful day. Everything's been going downhill since then when it came to trying to start his own show. Nobody would take him seriously after what happened on the show.

"Ugh… I really need to take some meds for this." Topher groaned. "All these nightmares are starting to take a toll on my looks… I wouldn't even be having them if it wasn't for Chris…. that…that bastard screwed me over!" Filled with rage, Topher threw his pillow across the room, knocking down one of his family portraits.

"_Meoow_".

"Huh? What was that…?" Topher turned around to see that his cat Chef 2.0. , who made the leap onto his bed. "Oh it's you Chef 2.0., your purring sounded a bit different… that's why it was hard to recognize the voice."

"_Meooow._" Chef 2.0. purred in a strange tone. Topher's no genius when it comes to cats, but even he would notice when something isn't right with them when they purr in such a weird fashion.

"Uhhh… you hungry, boy?" Topher didn't get a response. "I'll just take that as a yes, so I'll just get out some of your favorite milk." Topher then, got out of his bed and made his way for the kitchen with Chef 2.0. following behind, slowly. Once he got the milk from the fridge, he then grabbed the cat bowl from the table and poured the milk inside of it. Once done, he placed the bowl in front of Chef 2.0.

"Here you go, little buddy. Come get your breakfast." Topher smiled. But something was wrong… Chef 2.0. didn't touch the bowl. Instead, he began vomiting on the carpet.

"CHEF 2.0,! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Topher yelled, out of fear for the cat. "Now I _know _something's wrong. Cats' throwing up is _not_ normal. We're going to the vet clinic." Topher then ran back to his room to get his keys. "But wait, I've never really had to take Chef to the vet since mom and dad usually did that. So I'm not really sure _which_ vet they usually go to and I can't ask them now since they're at work." As Topher thought this over, he got out his phone and started searching for nearby vet clinics. He wanted to look for the one that had the most positive reviews and best services with a reasonable price. So far, none of the searches fit the description.

"Man does Toronto have so many lame clinics…." Topher muttered, scratching his head in frustration as he searched through his phone. But at the last second, he found one search that caught his eye. "Wait…. this clinic doesn't seem that bad and it has fairly good reviews. Plus it's not that far off…..well it's better than the other choices so I'll have to take it." With that, Topher got his jacket and keys and ran back to the living room where Chef 2.0. was currently residing at, laying on the carpet.

"Ok boy! We're off to the clinic. Maybe then, we could see what's wrong with you."

* * *

><p>In another part of Canada, hailed to be known as the most "dangerous" parts of the city resided a strong gang, who have seized control of most of the sectors in the city. The mere mention of their name nowadays brings shivers down people's spine….. actually it's become more of a <strong>taboo <strong>to say the name unless one likes breathing through a tube. But to those who were courageous enough to say it, usually made mention of an "RVB" or "Rebellious Vulture Boyz" while discussing with other gangs at bars. Some poor saps have even begun to see the group's accomplishments as a myth. The fear "RVB" has instilled on many gangs is alarming and disturbing to say the least. Speaking of said group, some of their members were in the middle of a violent quarrel with others breaking them up.

"No _fuck you_!" A young man with a green Mohawk, dog collar on his neck and multiple blue piercings on his face, bellowed. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to call me out for my bad boy rep!"

"Because you're not even a real bad boy nowadays or if you ever _were _a bad boy…." A young man with red hair and freckles, along with dark-grey circular piercings sneered. "Just telling it how it is, Duncan _Do Good._" The boy chuckled at that last statement which further angered Duncan, who was trying to get out of his teammates' arms.

Said person was a handsome, tanned young man with dark brown hair, a dark-grey bull necklace with matching hoop piercings to go with the color. "Bromigos, that's enough!" The boy glared, keeping Duncan at bay. "Ever since that last fight we had with the Sharks, you guys have been at each other's throats like _crazy._"

"Sha-yeah! Like the Lightning doesn't want to keep wasting his energy on guys acting like a bunch of little girls." A dark-skinned young man with brown hair, a yellow thunderbolt necklace and yellow piercings frowned while keeping the red-haired boy away from Duncan. "Scott, can't you just take back what you said about Duncan?"

"And why the hell _should _I? " Scott scoffed. "It was all true after all… Duncan acts like he's hard and all, but he's nothing more but a big softy in the inside. Take _All-Stars_ for example."

That last comment had Duncan's anger rising to the boiling point at the memories that season had on his bad boy pride and all the ridicule he received for his "nice guy" actions. He vowed to leave most of that season in the dark depths of his mind but thanks to Scott, it was resurfacing again.

"You know what…. FUCK YOU AND FUCK ALL OF THIS SHIT." Duncan bellowed, pointing at Scott. "You're the LAST person who should be talking about All-Stars with how much of a _dumbass _you became and how utterly pathetic you were. You wanna cast shade, at least do it right. I had Courtney for _three _seasons and you can barely handle her for _half _a season." Duncan then started to chuckle at this with Scott glaring at him, viciously. " Shows how much you "stack up" to me."

"Better than becoming a little bitch and thrown on the _boring _heroes team and having a book nerd take your place. Hell even _he _was more of a villain than you. Maybe we should have _him _in the RVB." Scott sneered.

Duncan then tried to make another dive for Scott, but was held back down by Alejandro. "Scott, Duncan STOP. This is utterly ridiculous. The level of idiocy happening right now is driving me _muy loco_!" The Latino growled.

"If Duncan can't take the heat, then he should simply get out of the kitchen if you know what I mean." Scott retorted.

"I got what you mean just _fine _and you know what, screw it. I don't need this group to prove I'm bad. I don't need to prove _anything _to you guys." Duncan looked at the rest of the RVB. "Hope you find a guy who fits your "tastes" because I'm done. I quit."

The announcement received mixed reactions from the group with Lightning gasping in shock, Alejandro groaning in annoyance and Scott snorting in indifference.

"Look Duncan….. can't we talk about this?" Alejandro asked. "You're an essential part of this group with your impressive street cred and vast amount of skills. You're a strong person to have in our ranks. Don't mind Scott."

"Oh believe me… I don't really care if dirt boy thinks I've gone soft." Duncan glanced at Scott, who just rolled his eyes. " I just feel I can expand my horizon and look for other ways to prove my worth."

"Sha-please! What's better than being part of the baddest group in Canada? Our Team Men group has literally conquered pretty much every street in Canada! Nobody wants to mess with us. We're the best. Sha-WIN!" Lightning finished off by flexing and kissing his muscles that he nicknamed "Thunderbolt and Static Shock".

Duncan rolled his eyes at the jock and continued on with his speech. "As I was saying…. I don't need this group to prove I'm toughest motherfucker around. I _know_ I am."

"Well then if you're leaving, then _leave._ Like literally nobody's going to miss you." Scott shrugged

"Scott! That was unnecessary and you're not making things any better." Alejandro scolded.

"That was the point…" Scott smirked.

Duncan then walked off to his motorcycle with Alejandro calling out to him. "Look, don't do this. We can try sorting this out. You're only going to prove that you really are a sensitive, little softie who can't take the heat."

Duncan turned around and frowned at Alejandro. "Again, I don't give a shit what _you guys_ think of me, I _know _I'm the toughest dude around. I'm a lone wolf from here on out." With that said, Duncan got on his motorcycle and rode off away from the sector, leaving his team behind. Where he'll head off to next is anybody's guess. But to Duncan, he feels that he can prove he's bad on his own without being with the RVB.

* * *

><p>At a clinic in Toronto, a young woman was making her daily run of her equipment. Ever since Total Drama ended two years ago, she's been working at trying to get her veterinary degree due to her love for animals ever since she was a little girl. She's always felt like animals understood her more than actual people. Another hobby of hers is singing and at times, finds herself singing on the job, at home or where ever she would be at the time. She was fortunate enough to actually become a vet's assistant and has even been given opportunities to perform procedures herself. Today so happens to be <em>one <em>of those days.

"Let's see…. "Ella hummed. "I have my equipment cleaned out, the tables are all clean and the sky is bright and cheerful! "Today feels like it's going to be a wonderful day!" At this, Ella did a little _fouetté _spin as she made her way to the window.

"Umm Ms. Ella, I thought we told you not to dance on the job anymore." A young doctor chuckled in a joking manner. Ella then stopped dancing and quickly turned to the doctor.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Ella blushed in embarrassment. "Whenever the sky is so blue and the sun is so bright and warm, I just feel the need to have a little dance."

"Oh don't worry. It's not that big a deal. You're one of a kind, I'll give you that." The doctor smiled causing Ella to blush even more.

"Thank you, sir." Ella smiled, warmly with her cheeks still red. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yes that. Our patient arrived today. Apparently something's wrong with his cat. I assume some sort of sickness but today is your chance to shine, so I'm going to let you take care of this patient all on your own." The doctor smiled.

"I really do appreciate your faith in me, Dr. Johnson." Ella beamed. "I promise I won't let you down. Now where's the patient?"

"We already sent him to this room so he should be here right this—"

"ELLA?!"

Ella and Dr. Johnson then looked back and saw Topher holding his cat, with his face filled with shock. Once getting a good look at him, Ella returned the same look of shock towards the boy.

"TOPHER?!"

**A/N: And that ends Chapter 1, sorry if it felt short but we wanted to get the main focuses out there. Topher and Ella meet face to face. How will this encounter go? And we have Duncan leaving the group in a pursuit to prove he can be a badass on his own. Where will this new path lead him and what will the remaining members of RVB do? More of these questions and more will be answered next chapter. I plan to have the next chapter done by either tomorrow or Monday. We want to go by a somewhat daily basis versus a weekly basis just to help promote the artwork of my friend Cherry(Galactic Red Beauty of DA's ) artwork. Well until then, hope you're liking the story thus far! More drama will ensue as the story progresses. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright back with Chapter 2! Here we'll start introducing another character and as the story progresses, more characters will make an appearance. With that said, on with the story.**

"ELLA?!"

"TOPHER?!"

Both teens were in a state of shock as they stared at one another with Dr. Johnson giving them both a skeptical look.

"Umm do you two know each other?" The doctor asked.

"Uhh…" Ella tried coming back to her senses as she looked back at the doctor. "Yes…. I do. We were on Total Drama together."

"Wait Total Drama? You mentioned to me before about it but wow… "The doctor whistled as he picked up his clipboard. "You two were on the same season huh? That's got to be pretty cool seeing a familiar face in town."

"Yes… I suppose so." Ella chuckled, nervously.

"I'll leave you to your patient as I go back to the office to take care of some paper work. Heck you guys could catch up on old times." The doctor smiled as he turned to Topher. "I hope you find the answer to your cat's situation. I hope you have a good day."

"Thanks." Topher nodded as the doctor walked out the room leaving the two young adults and the cat behind. The awkward atmosphere suddenly returned as Topher and Ella were trying to gather up words to say to one another. It's not like they were particularly close on the show but never in a million years did they think they would just bump into each other out of the blue.

_"Ok… Just gotta play it cool. I mean, yeah I barely talked to her before but talking to her could ease up all this…. weird air surrounding the room." _ Topher thought as he looked back at Ella, who was playing with her hair.

"So… what brings you here to today?" Ella spoke up, looking back at Topher.

"Umm… well my cat Chef 2.0…" he was then interrupted by Ella giggling. "What's so funny?"

"No no… I'm just laughing at the name." Ella explained with a few giggles. "You must have really admired Chris to give your cat such a name."

Topher's eyes narrowed at the sound of Chris' name, which Ella seemed to notice. "Yeah I guess….. so like I was saying, my cat's been acting all weird all morning and when I was about to feed him, he just starts throwing up everywhere. Right then and there, I knew something was wrong so I came here to see what the problem was."

"Oh no!" Ella gasped while she took Chef 2. of Topher's hands" The poor dear… well I'll run some procedures on him. You're welcome to stay and watch if you'd like."

"Uhh yeah that sounds fine." Ella smiled at him as she took the cat to the bed and then went to bring out her equipment for the procedure. Topher was just amazed with how Chef 2.0. was so… _calm _about being in another person's hands without trying to claw their face off. Only people he's cool with would be Topher and his parents…on occasions at least. This fact alone had him staring at Ella as she began checking for Chef's pulse, inspecting his insides and a bunch of other junk he was too distracted to pay attention too. Watching her be so gentle with Chef and how Chef seems to be so complacent with her just made him have this weird feeling in his stomach.

"_I don't know why… but something about her and her attitude just seems so…. different from any other girls I've talked to. It's like she makes you…. ENJOY the sunlight even when it's literally in front of your face, burning you alive. I've never seen Chef so… calm and nice." _Topher thought to himself with his eyes still glued to Ella. She's changed a bit since Total Drama ended. Her hair's a bit past her shoulders now and she seems more womanly than ever… at least from what I saw of her on the show. Why didn't he notice someone like this before? Topher then shook his head, trying to get rid of these weird thoughts.

"_Just need to get this over with and be on my way…all these Chris nightmares are not only wearing on my beautiful looks, but on my psyche as well. Not cool." _ Topher rationed out in his head.

"…._Topher…..Topher…Topher…._Topher?"

"Huh? What?" Topher then snapped back to reality as he looked back at Ella, who held Chef in her arms while she was sending him a quizzical look.

"I called your name like 5 or 6 times but it was like you were in your own world." Ella said.

"Ahh… sorry about that." Topher chuckled, scratching his head in embarrassment. "So how's Chef 2.0.?"

"Turns out he ate some old, expired lasagna which made him contact the food poisoning. But I was able to give him some medication so he should be fine now." Ella smiled.

"Seriously ….lasagna? Damn it mom, I thought you got rid of it…. " Topher muttered to himself before looking back at Ella again, smiling. "I appreciate you helping Chef. He's like my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do without him if something bad were to have happened."

"Not a problem!" Ella beamed." I'm always happy to help out Mother Nature's creatures. I love animals as much as I love singing so it was a relief for me as well. Besides, your cat is so adorable!" She then cuddled with Chef 2.0, who purred in content at the warmth as Topher looked on.

"Yeah. He's taken a real shine to you." Topher chuckled. "Most people would have been cat food by now with what you're doing. Hell even _I'm _kinda of wary about getting _that_ cuddly."

"Well I got time to watch some of the cast's audition tapes and saw you literally _screaming _in his ears with that loudspeaker. That could have seriously hurt the poor cat's ears so it's no wonder he wouldn't be very happy with you." Ella scolded, playfully.

Topher felt a sense of shame in the girl's words. He never really considered Chef 2.0.'s feelings as he was trying to practice his hosting skills so they could match up to Chris. ."_Chris." _That name always causes Topher's blood to boil. Everything he worked for and it all got wrecked…. by _Chris._ Because of his pursuit to surpass Chris, it took a toll on his relationship with his cat Chef 2.0. It makes him feel ashamed.

"Yeah.. I guess I wasn't really thinking about Chef." Topher looked at his cat, while grabbing his paw. "Sorry about that, little buddy. I'll try to work on the way I act around you."

Ella giggled at the display in front of her as she handed the cat over to Topher. "Just play with him more often without any loudspeakers or roleplaying and you should be fine. If you can understand your cat more, he'll definitely be more open with you."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll definitely keep it in mind." Topher smiled at her, which she returned right back. "So how much is the bill coming up to?"

"Today is _my_ procedure day versus not being just the mere assistant. Plus with how adorable and happy your cat is, I just couldn't ask for anything in return as I strive to make animals happy." Ella smiled.

"But you've done so much for us as it is!" Topher protested. "I thought I was going to lose my only friend at this point until you saved him. Yeah it was something ridiculous like age-old lasagna but still… I thought I would lose Chef 2.0. I should at least give you something."

"I'm touched by your concern, but it's alright" Ella said as she fixed her hair into a bun. "Let's just say today's a free pass and the way you can pay me back is by giving that wonderful cat the best friend he deserves."

Something about her words just struck a chord in Topher. He really doesn't know why he's never noticed her before… she's so kind and pure. It's like nothing really seems to faze her. He couldn't see how _anyone_ can hate such a person. In his current world, she'd be like that angel of light in the dark mess he calls "life". It's such a weird feeling but he shrugs it off as something caused by his "nightmares plaguing him."

"Well how about this…. why don't I take you out to lunch?" Topher asked.

"Wait. What?" Ella's eyes widened. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"It's not a date!" Topher snapped at her, suddenly. "It's just a way to repay you back. Not a date. Just.. a simple lunch."

"Oh…." Ella's eyes wandered to the ground for a second before looking back at Topher. "Well it's not really necessary. I don't want to trouble you with such a deed."

"Nope." Topher smirked. "I'm not letting it go, no matter what you say. Normally, I wouldn't really care and just walk off but you saved my cat and I can't just walk off without properly paying you."

"Well…" Ella pondered. "_Why is he being so persistent? I already told him what he needed to do to pay me back. I don't know what he's trying to prove…" _The girl thought as she was trying to come up with something to say.

"So c'mon what will it be? When's the next day you're off? Topher said.

"Fine…" Ella sighed. "I'm actually off tomorrow so we could go—"

"Tomorrow? Sweet! Then I'll pick you up by 1!" Topher interrupted.

"You could have let me finish… "Ella shook her head in disapproval. "But yeah, 1 sounds fine. We could just meet up here and then we'll go in your car."

"Sounds like a plan." With that, Ella went to her purse and got out a piece of paper and a pen. She then wrote the address down before handing it to Topher.

"Here you go." Ella smiled.

"Ok. Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Topher flashed his "million dollar" smile at her causing Ella to laugh.

"Yes I'll see you then." Ella laughed as she looked at Chef 2.0, then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Make sure to stay away from food in the trashcan especially when it's not good. Ok my lovely?" Ella cooed as the cat purred in response.

Topher smiled at the whole display before he made his way to the door. "Once again, thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, he left the room leaving Ella to her thoughts.

"_He's certainly a lot different than what I saw of him on the show…. this should be interesting. Life is always full of surprises." _ Ella smiled to herself as she went to clean up her room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Duncan made his way out of the sectors and after a half an hour or so of riding on his motorcycle, he arrived in the suburbs of Alberta. It's a pretty nice town with some good looking houses. Suddenly, Duncan felt his stomach rumble loudly.<p>

"Shit… I haven't eaten anything since like this morning." Duncan groaned. "Gotta stop by and grab me a bite to eat before I pass out. Then, I can decide where I go from here." He began looking for restaurants and diners. He passed by ones that didn't catch his interest but as his stomach's protests became louder, he began losing his patience.

"Ok screw it. Whatever food joint I find next, I'm eating there. No questions asked." Duncan grumbled. As he continued riding, he found a burger diner just to his right. "Sweet… beggars can't be choosers at this point." He pulled up and parked near the entrance. He bolted inside the diner and pushed some people in line out of the way.

"Hey! No cutting, asshole!" A middle aged man yelled in protest but stopped as Duncan gave him a vicious glare. "N-never mind. I'm not _that _hungry anyways."

"Thought so." Duncan smirked as he turned to the female cashier. "I'd like a bacon double cheeseburger combo with curly fries at the side."

"Ok….that will be 5.60, sir." The girl spoke up, with hesitation evident in her voice which Duncan picked up immediately. He couldn't blame her after what he just did. But he was too hungry to really give a damn about it any further.

"5.60? Man I knew I should have stopped at that McRogers half a mile back…" Duncan muttered as he pulled up a 10 and handed it to her. She then gave him his change and as she was giving him his receipt, a voice called out to him.

"DUNCAN?!"

Looking back at the direction of the voice, Duncan was greeted with a girl with fair skin and long red hair. She was sporting a white blouse, blue skirt and blue wedges topping it off with a blue flower in her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful and at the same time oddly familiar.

"Ummm…who….?" Duncan pointed at her, which she giggled in response.

"You don't recognize me? It's me! Zoey!" The girl exclaimed.

"Wait….ZOEY?! What the fuck?" Duncan's eyes widen in disbelief. "You look so…. different now. Your outfit… your hair…"

Zoey giggled. "Well it has been about 2 years since we last saw each other… but I'll take that as a compliment. Unless it wasn't!" Zoey's eyes narrowed a bit as she rubbed her arm, nervously.

Duncan laughed at this. "Wow… I guess you really are Zoey. That's some crazy shit. But no, you look pretty damn fine if you ask me." Duncan winked causing Zoey to blush in embarrassment.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Ehh pretty good… doing this and that." Duncan shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me? Well I've been pretty good myself. In school, working a part time job at an ice cream shop and just trying to enjoy life I guess." Zoey chuckled.

"Sounds like an adventure." Duncan laughed but then stopped when he noticed Zoey looking at the side of his jacket. "Umm.. what?"

"What does "RVB" stand for?" Zoey inquired.

"Oh that…. "Duncan was deciding if he should tell Zoey or not but since he parted ways with the group, he feels like he doesn't really have much to lose. "Well it stands for Rebellious Vulture Boyz and it's the symbol of my group…. well _former _group sounds a lot more appropriate. "

"Wow. Sounds pretty cool. Who's the other members?" Zoey asked.

"Well there's 4 in total including myself. There's Alejandro, Lightning and Scott… yeah you must know who they are."

"Oh those guys huh… yeah how can I forget?" Zoey mumbled, frowning a bit. "They weren't necessarily the nicest guys on the show."

"Well they _were_ on the villains team along with myself and our crew _is _a bad boys group." Duncan shrugged.

"But still…."

"You're not a fan of them from what I remember, especially Scott."

Zoey narrowed her eyes at the mention of Scott's name. "Well it's not like I hate him anymore but I can't really forget how mean he was to me and my friends on Revenge of the Island. Same with Lightning. But they weren't so bad in All-Stars."

"I guess. But that season sucked so it's not like it mattered." Duncan smirked causing Zoey to laugh.

"Yeah especially with how _adorable_ you were with the blue birdies. "Zoey smirked back causing Duncan to shoot a playful glare at her making the indie chick laugh even louder.

"I'm glad you're having fun at my expense. I thought you were a _nice _girl." Duncan muttered, folding his arms.

"Well even a nice girl has her limits." Zoey giggled.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Duncan rolled his eyes, smiling. "Speaking of All-Stars, how's your relationship with Mike?"

Zoey's happy smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sad smile on her face as her eyes darted away from Duncan's.

"Uhh Zoey? You ok?"

"No….I'm fine…. It's just that…."Zoey was trying to find the right words to say.

"It's just what?" Duncan questioned.

"It's just that… Mike and I are….. Mike is… " Zoey struggling to control herself as her eyes welled up with tears.

**A/N: And I'll stop it there for today because I'm a jerk who wants to keep people wondering. What happened to Mike and Zoey's relationship? Will Duncan be able to get to the bottom of it? Will Topher and Ella's friendship pick up on their date? And what of the other members of RVB? These questions will be answered next chapter. We'll have Chapter 3 up by Tuesday. Hope you liked this chapter! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but I was pretty busy yesterday so I didn't have time to get on this so without further delay, here's Chapter 3. **

"Jt's just what? Mike is what? Cmon, spit it out already, red." Duncan said in a half-joking manner.

"Mike is…..gone." Zoey told him as she hid her face to hide the tears rolling down her eyes.

Duncan's eyes widened at the news. "Woah…. So ol' toothpick bit the dust huh….wow that sucks."

"Wait what?" Zoey looked back at Duncan with confusion. "No no you have it all wrong." She chuckled, wiping away some of the tears from her eyes. "I meant Mike's not in the country anymore."

"Oohh… that's what you meant. Wow I feel like Tyler right now." Duncan scratched his head in embarrassment with Zoey giggling at the action. "So when did he move and I'm assuming him moving would put some strain on your relationship with him."

"It's like you can read me like a book." Zoey joked in a sad manner. "But yes, you're right. The move definitely affected our relationship completely and even before then, I just realized how little Mike and I know about each other."

"Huh.. you don't say…." Duncan trailed off.

"Yeah." Zoey continued on. "I mean all we really knew about each other was that we liked waffles, action movies and nice people. I mean I didn't really know about what Mike wanted to be when he grows up or any of his dreams and vice versa. We were just focused on the _love _aspect of the relationship and dealing with his disorder but we never you know…. really got to actually _grow_ as a couple since we didn't know that much about each other."

"Well at least you guys respected each other… "Duncan narrowed his eyes. "Unlike me and Courtney…" He muttered in a low voice.

"What was that?" Zoey questioned.

"Oh nothing," Duncan looked back at Zoey, who was giving him an "I don't believe you" look. "Seriously it's nothing… so go on, what caused the rift between you and Mike?"

"Well…. we just began having our differences after we got to learn more on what we like or dislike and it started to get constant. While Mike was never physically or verbally abusive towards me, the arguments just became too much and right there and then, I realized that me and Mike have more differences than I thought we did." Zoey started tearing up again, causing Duncan to place a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort despite his ego telling him he's a bad boy and bad boys don't comfort other people.

"Wow… it pretty much sounds like my relationship with Courtney the more you talk about your relationship with Mike." Duncan mused. "I mean when we got together, it was like fireworks but as time passed, all that feeling went away after I realized Courtney and I have pretty much nothing in common. I mean yeah it was kinda obvious from the start but back then….."Duncan took his hand off of Zoey's shoulder, which caused the girl to look up at him. His face was cold and emotionless. Like the old Duncan just disappeared and has been replaced by some doppelganger "She wasn't so bad…. back then…. back then….. she seemed to actually care about me. Like she had a heart. Then she changed and became more and more bossy along with ruthless. I may have been responsible for that."

"N-no! You can't blame yourself for the past!" Zoey exclaimed as she grabbed Duncan's hand. "I mean I've seen the show from the beginning and if anybody's responsible for Courtney's behavior, it's Courtney. Nobody else."

Duncan chuckled at the comment. "I'd like to think that but the same thing happened with Gwen too. I mean yeah her case wasn't as bad as Courtney's, but she changed as well once All-Stars began and was being distant towards me for some reason. She didn't even bother to tell me or maybe I didn't bother to listen. I just don't know."

Zoey was looking at the hidden sorrow coming from the normally level headed delinquent's face and for the first time since she first saw him while watching Total Drama Island, she saw a side of Duncan that she didn't know that existed. That the world didn't know that existed just like they didn't believe he had a soft side. She's seeing a sign of _regret_. Something Duncan's never shown once on the show so to Zoey, this is all new.

"Duncan…." Zoey squeezed his hand as a way to comfort him. "You're not a bad person. Sure you make mistakes, but that's just how humans are. Nobody's perfect. You can't keep beating yourself up over the past. All you have to do is look forward to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Duncan inquired looking up at Zoey.

"Yes because tomorrow is the first step towards the future. Because with tomorrow comes endless possibilities. That's pretty much what I've been telling myself after things went down the way they did with Mike.." Zoey's grip on Duncan's hand, loosened a bit at the thought of Mike.

"Yeah you never did finish your story on what happened with Mike because I had to bombard you with my own failed romance." Duncan chuckled, jokingly. "My bad."

"It's ok." Zoey giggled before getting serious once again. "It's not your fault, well to pretty much finish it off…. Mike's family decided to move out of the country to explore new opportunities with Mike no longer having his disorder and all. When he first told me about this, I was devastated. I didn't want to lose Mike and he felt the same way but at the same time, our relationship wasn't really going anywhere so it just…" For the third time today, Zoey was on the verge of tears as she gripped Duncan's hand tighter to control herself with Duncan subconsciously placed his right hand on her hand to keep her from losing it.

"You don't have to go any further if you don't want to…" Duncan spoke, gently. "I can see how painful this is for you. We don't have to talk about this any—"

"No." Zoey whispered. "I need to talk about it. To let it all out after keeping it in for more than a year. As you know, I don't have a lot of friends besides Cameron and Gwen…. and I didn't have the courage or the willpower to talk to them about it without breaking down completely but I believe that the sooner I get this off my chest, the better." She looked back at Duncan to see if he was paying attention and once she saw that he was, she took a deep breath and finished her story.

"I…. decided that we should break up." Zoey began, practically crushing Duncan's hand at this point. "He took it so hard, like I just destroyed his whole world. I just felt it wouldn't work out when we live like thousands of miles away from each other. It just wasn't fair to Mike and I believe he should start his life over completely with him now being free of his disorder. I-I did it for him! Because I loved him!" At this point, Zoey was sobbing grabbing the attention of some of the customers nearby with Duncan sending a glare at each and every one of them in a "Turn the fuck around and continue eating your slop or else" manner with everyone pretty much obeying and turning their attention back to their meal. Duncan returned his attention at the sobbing girl and held her hand tightly.

"Zoey… it's ok. You did what you had to do. You did it for him so you shouldn't keep kicking your own ass over it." Duncan said trying to calm the red head down.

"Then why does it still hurt? Why do I feel like I'm in the wrong for doing such a thing?" Zoey whimpered as the tears continued flowing down her cheeks.

"Because… you really liked him and for his own good, you made the sacrifice on letting him go." Duncan whispered. "He might not have known it back then, but I'm sure now he understands what you were trying to do for him and is probably thanking you wherever he is."

"You really think so?" Zoey sniffled as the sobs began dying down.

"I know so. Now cmon, as you just told me a couple of minutes ago, you have to forget about the past and look forward to tomorrow. After all, tomorrow usually brings in endless possibilities, right?" Duncan winked causing the girl to giggle as she let go of Duncan's hand to wipe away the remaining tears on her face.

"Thanks Duncan…. I really appreciate it. I always knew you were a sweet guy. I feel better telling you everything. " Zoey smiled.

"S-sweet? I'm not sweet! I just didn't want to see you crying, that's all!" Duncan grunted which Zoey laughed at. "I'm serious…. Duncans aren't sweet."

Zoey grinned. "Except this one." She poked him on the nose causing the delinquent to growl as Zoey giggled at Duncan's reaction. Then they both looked down at the table and realized something crazy: they were still holding hands. Finally noticing this, they both let go turning away from the other with their faces red.

"Uhh sorry… I didn't mean to invade your personal space." Zoey blushed in embarrassment.

"It's cool…" Duncan shrugged trying to play it cool despite his face being as red as a tomato. "No biggie.."

Then silence took over as the two former All-Stars looked at anywhere but each other as the employee finally came to the table with Duncan's food.

"Here's your meal sir, sorry for the wait." The male employee said.

"Well it's about time. I could have used this time to take a nap if I knew how slow the service would be." Duncan grumbled as he took the food and started attacking it out of hunger.

"So… what do you plan to do now?" Zoey asked.

"What do you mean?" Duncan mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Well what I mean is, where you plan to go?" Zoey reiterated. "I mean you said you left your old group behind so do you plan to go home or something?"

Duncan swallowed his food and looked at the girl before erupting in laughter. "Are you kidding me? The last place I'd go back to is _that _place with _those _people. My dad pretty much hates me and I bet would cuff me if he heard I was with a gang. Ma is probably the only person I could somewhat tolerate but I would risk total freedom for her so…..basically no way in hell."

"But they're your parents!" Zoey protested. "I'm sure they must be worried about you. Wouldn't it be nice to at least give them a call or something?"

"Yeah that _would _be nice of me to do, but I'm NOT a nice guy, remember?" Duncan smirked.

"Whatever you say." Zoey rolled her eyes, playfully. "But where do you plan to stay at?"

"I don't know. Maybe an old bud of mine like Geoff or DJ would put me up or something." Duncan responded nonchalantly as he sipped his soda.

Zoey then narrowed her eyes as she played with her fingers. "You could stay with me." She whispered.

Duncan turned around and spit his food at a middle aged man's head as he turned around , ignoring the curses from behind him.

"What did you just say?" Duncan gawked.

"I said you could stay with me until you can find a place of your own…. unless you don't want to!" Zoey rubbed her arm nervously.

Duncan's never thought Zoey would be so bold asking something like that. Though at this point, he doesn't really have a lot of options as Geoff probably forgot about him after all these years since he's most likely still with Bridgette and DJ… well Duncan wouldn't want to deal with 24 hours of DJ's mama's sass. He had dealt with plenty of it with Leshawna back in the earlier days of Total Drama.

"Ok.. if you're alright with it, I'm down." Duncan said.

"Perfect!" Zoey smiled. "So once you finish eating, I can give you a ride to my apartment."

"Um nuh-uh. I've got a motorcycle with saddlebags. I ride solo, sweetie." Duncan proclaimed as he folded his arms.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Bad Boy." Zoey giggled.

"Actually, we can leave now because I'm pretty much done." As he said this, Duncan went to toss all his remaining food in the trash before he made his way back to the table. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, let's head on out." Zoey smiled which Duncan returned back before scowling to look badass in front of people causing Zoey to laugh out loud. As they made their way to the entrance, Duncan tripped a guy putting his food in the trash.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" The guy yelled.

"Oops my bad!" Duncan gasped. "Let me help you up, man." As he bended down to help the guy up and his items, he took out 50 dollars from the wallet and swiftly put the wallet back in the guy's pocket without him noticing. "Really dude, sorry for that. I wasn't paying attention."

"Whatever, man." Then the man walked away with Duncan grinning as he walked away with Zoey.

"Ha. Dumbass." Duncan snickered as he went on his motorcycle.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing, lead the way, indie chick."

With no more words said, Zoey went in her car and pulled out as she made her way to the exit with Duncan following right behind her. Duncan's adventure just got more interesting… but what of the guys he left behind?

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, dusk hit the skies as Alejandro, Lightning and Scott stopped by at a local bar to get a few drinks and try to have a good time… at least Lightning and Scott were as Alejandro was currently frustrated about something.<p>

"Ugh, I can't believe _mi amor _Heather cancelled our date tonight." Alejandro complained. "Now I'm stuck here in this middle- class bar."

"Jeez, quit complainin' will ya?" Scott rolled his eyes. "We get to get buzzed as much as we like and for a good price since the owner is pretty much afraid of us after what we did the _last time _we were here."

Lightning chuckled. "Sha-yeah. Lightning remembers it like it was yesterday. I've never seen a guy piss his pants and shit his pants at the same time. I should have taken a video of it." Lightning and Scott laughed at the comment while Alejandro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sure we'd all like to remember that _wonderful_ moment but…. " Alejandro glanced at his phone. "I've also been trying to get ahold of Duncan but he hasn't picked up."

"You're _still _trying to call him?" Scott groaned. "Forget it. He walked out on us because he was too "sensitive" to the criticism against him. I say we don't need him."

"Which is why _you_ were asking earlier if he picked up?" Alejandro smirked.

"I asked just so you could stop calling him like every hour." Scott glared. "As if I'd care if that punk ever called back."

"Whatever, you say my friend." Alejandro turned around and saw Lightning staring at the door. "What's up with you?"

"Sha-damn… who are those girls?" Lightning stared as Alejandro and Scott looked in the direction the jock facing. At the door stood, four girls who look about a year younger than Lightning and Scott an older lady but with her appearance, she could be mistaken in her 20's due to her beauty.

**A/N: I'm going to end it here to keep you all in wonder. Who are the mysterious women? How will the RVB react? How will Duncan's living arraignment with Zoey fare? These questions will be answered next chapter. I know that Topher and Ella weren't in this chapter but I wanted to fully focus on Duncan and Zoey's interactions before moving on. Topher and Ella will most likely appear again next chapter and then we'd go from there. Hoping to get the chapter out either tomorrow or Friday depending on my schedule. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys but something major came up in my family yesterday and it took up my attention for the whole day. I'm still dealing with it but I'll still try to get more chapters done at the same time. Here's Chapter 4 which is the longest chapter I've done so far. Enjoy.**

Standing at the door were 5 women, 4 around Lightning and Scott's age albeit a year younger and 1 older woman who looked to be in her 20's going by appearance only.

"Ugh I told you we should have come earlier!" One of the girls yelled before turning to the other girl. "Way to take up too much time getting ready, _Samey._"

"Look I said I was _sorry,_ Amy." Samey groaned. "I wanted to make sure I had everything ready plus we needed to make sure Jasmine and Sky came over."

"Still don't know _why _you bothered bringing those losers here….but knowing you, that's the best you'll ever have when it comes to having friends." Amy laughed.

"Says the girl who didn't bring _anyone _with her. "Samey rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because there's nobody who would even _want _to go with you."

"What was that?!" Amy glared at Samey, angrily.

"Now that's enough, girls. Can't you two get along just this once?" The older woman groaned. "Especially since it's my birthday."

"But mom." Amy whined. "It's not my fault, Samey likes starting stuff. She's always let's her jealously get the better of her."

Samey was about to say something, but Jasmine placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping her from saying anymore.

"Just drop it, Samey. Don't let her ruin your night. Today's your mom's birthday so it's our responsibility to make sure she has a great time." Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Samey smiled back. "Thanks Jasmine."

"Anytime!" Jasmine grinned before turning to Sky, who was unusually quiet." Sky, you ok?"

"Wait? What?" Sky broke from her trance and looked up at Jasmine. "It's nothing." Jasmine gave her a look showing she wasn't buying it. "Really! I was just thinking to myself."

Jasmine sighed. "It's about Dave, right? You know, Sky that's why I invited you to come with us. So you could get your mind off him. What happened in the past, happened in the _past. _You can't keep letting it eat you up inside."

"But…." Sky narrowed her eyes. "I'm not. I was just thinking about what I did to him. I know it's been like a year or so, but still…. memories of that day still flood back inside my mind. "

"I can promise you, tonight will be the best opportunity for you to get your mind off of those things." Jasmine placed her hand on Sky's shoulder. "You'll feel better. I know you will since you're a strong person."

"I guess you're right…" Sky chuckled. "Thanks Jasmine, I really appreciate the help you've been giving me."

"Not a problem, mate." Jasmine beamed

"Hey! What are you two waiting for, a red carpet?" Amy hollered. "We have our table so hurry up!"

Jasmine and Sky looked at the twins and their mother, waiting on them.

"Sorry about that." Jasmine smiled, sheepishly before turning to Sky. "Let's go."

"Right." Sky said as they walked over to the join the other girls, as they made their way to their table. Watching the scene unfold the entire time, the RVB were chatting among themselves as they watched the girls walk to their table.

"Wowie, the chick with the red dress is a feisty one." Scott grinned, rubbing his hands. "Plus she's super bossy… just the way I like 'em."

"Man…. Lightning was checking out that dark-skinned girl with them." Lightning responded "Did you see how _tall _she was? She must be like 10 feet or somethin'. She makes Smash Williams look snack size!"

"You're over exaggerating as usual, Lightning… "Alejandro rolled his eyes. "She's most likely just 7 feet or at the very least 6'7."

"How would you know?" Lightning scoffed. "You didn't measure her so there's no way for you to have known. Lightning thinks she's 10 feet and is probably hiding her height or something."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Alejandro groaned.

"It doesn't have to make sense. When Lightning says something, he's usually sha-right. And Lightning's saying she's 10 feet tall."

"_Dios mío…. _And I thought you couldn't get any stupider." Alejandro muttered, rubbing his forehead out of annoyance.

"Who cares how big Ms. Iron Giant, I'm more worried about getting me a piece of that fine, feisty ass." Scott rubbed his hands like Wile E Coyote rubs his went trying to eat the Road Runner. "Excuse me ladies, time for the Scottmeister to lay it down thick." With that said, he got up from his seat and walked over to the ladies' table.

"I can tell this night's just going to be more and more terrible." Alejandro growled. "I still can't believe Heather cancelled our plans. Now I'm stuck _here._" He spat that last line before taking another sip of his wine while Lightning was contemplating on following Scott since Alejandro was being a buzzkill.

Meanwhile, the girls have already ordered what they wanted to eat and drink. The twins' mom was in the midst of one of her crazy stories of her "youthful days."

"-And so I told him: I'm engaged but if you want a date, you could date my aunt Velma!" She roared in laughter with Samey, Sky and Jasmine laughing with her just so she wouldn't feel like a loner while Amy rolled her eyes as she was playing with her phone.

"Mom… last time you told that story, you said it was your cousin." Amy commented as she was playing with numbers on her phone.

"Really?" The mom questioned. "Hmmm.. I know I said Aunt Velma the last time I told the story, but still…. my point remains the same. The guy was basically asking me to go out on a date with him!" The mom laughed once again with the girls except Amy laughing with her….again.

As the laughter died down, Scott waltzed right to the table while giving the ladies a courteous bow.

"Greetings, my fair ladies." Scott greeted with a grin on his face. "You're all looking mighty fine this evening especially you, gorgeous." He then looked at Amy with a seductive smile on his face while Amy shot him a vicious glare.

"Back off, skeeze." Amy spat out.

"Amy! That's no way to greet someone!" The mom scolded. "Especially since he came all the way here to say hello to us. Such manners."

"But mom…. It's obvious he wants a piece of tail." Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But we don't have an animal with us." The mom responded with a clueless look on her face.

"Never mind mom…." Amy groaned, tired of her mom's ditziness before turning back to Scott. "You said your hello's, now scram."

"Feisty and bossy, huh? You really are a work of art." Scott winked causing Amy to growl.

Samey was looking at the whole exchange and while part of her found amusement with Scott giving Amy such a hard time, another part felt some sort of…. jealously. Out of both twins, why did he have to call _Amy_ the gorgeous one and not her? They're identical twins so Scott should have called them _both _gorgeous, not just _Amy. _The more she thought about this, the more her mood soured as Scott continued flirting with Amy.

"You ok, Samey?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Samey gave her a fake smile which Jasmine could tell was fake but decided to let it go for now.

"So what's your name, you kind and handsome gentleman?" The mom smiled at Scott.

"The name's Scott. You may know me on a show called Total Drama. I competed in Revenge of The Island and All-Stars…. yep… I'm an _All-Star._" Scott winked at Amy, who scoffed in response. "Plus I'm a member of RVB. The Rebellious Vulture Boyz."

"RVB?" Sky questioned. "What's that?"

"Only the baddest group in Canada… you live under a rock or something?" Scott laughed as Sky and Jasmine glared at him for the rude comment.

"Didn't take him long enough to show how big a jerk he is." Sky whispered to Jasmine, who nodded in response.

"Let's just hope he goes away soon." Jasmine replied.

"Scott, you still chatting it up over here? C'mon the drinks are here and Lightning's trying to get sha-buzzed out of this world."

The group turned to Lightning, who was walking over to collect Scott so they could go back to the counter and drink their beers.

"Damn it Lightning, can't you see I'm busy?" Scott growled.

"Does Lightning look like he gives a damn?" Lightning scoffed.

"Fine…." Scott rolled his eyes before looking back at Amy. "But only if _she _comes with me."

"WHAT?!" Amy bellowed.

"I won't go back to my table until I get the _pleasure _on treating this beautiful lady to a drink. On the house." Scott grinned as he looked at the mom. "If that's ok with you."

"Of course!" The mom clapped, happily as she turned to Amy. "You've got an admirer. And a fine looking one at that. Actually to _both_ of them." She corrected as she looked at Lightning and Scott.

"But mom, I don't _want _to go with him!" Amy snapped. "That's pretty much the point on why I was pretty much treating him like dirt the whole time!"

"Always have to be so difficult." The mom sighed before turning to Scott. "Maybe you'd like to take my other daughter, Samey?"

Something about that last comment got to Amy's ego. As much as she would want to ditch Scott to the wolves, she sure as hell doesn't want Samey to get the pleasure of being treated to a drink for free.

"FINE!" Amy yelled. "I'll go!" She got up from her seat and glared at Scott. "You had better pay for _all_ my drinks tonight or I'll make your life a living nightmare. Hurry up and lead the way. Now!"

Something about her demanding and bossy behavior just turned Scott on more and more. Most people would have just dumped this broad by now and go their own way but to Scott, this Is like sitting on one of his Pappy's tractors and getting to ride it all on his own. Basically it's a **thrill** and he hasn't felt this much of a thrill since he dated Courtney 2 years ago….which ended up in flames since she committed the ultimate betrayal in his life by drawing him a rat tail. It was unforgivable and since then, he hasn't been in a serious relationship since no girl would boss him around or treat him like shit….until now.

"What? Are you stupid or something?" Amy scowled at the redneck. "Stop daydreaming and lead the way like I just ordered you to, you stupid hick."

"Yes m'am!" Scott saluted as he walked off with Lightning as Amy followed right behind them.

* * *

><p>It was 45 minutes later and at the table, the girls were getting bored after talking about everything happening in today's world and were usually distracted by Lightning and Scott's loud chatter and yelling.<p>

"So…. anybody want to go see how Amy's doing with those guys?" The mom smiled. The girls shook their heads in protest as the mom sighed and got up from her seat. "Well that's too bad, I'm curious on what they're doing. I'll be back in a few, girls." With that, she walked away over to the counter.

"You know….. I am _kinda _curious to see what's going on." Sky looked over at the counter. "Wanna just stop by for a little bit before coming back here?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…." Jasmine answered with some uncertainty in her voice before turning to Samey. "You want to come with us?"

"Well I don't want to be here all by myself…." Samey trailed off.

"Guess that settles it!" Jasmine smiled. "Let's head over there."

The girls walked over the counter and found Lightning and Scott fighting over something while Amy just stood sat at the stool, folding her arms In annoyance. Meanwhile the twins' mom was trying to flirt with Alejandro.

"That's an amazing tan you have on you…" The mom smiled touching Alejandro's shoulder in a seductive manner. "Mind if you give me the number to the place? Maybe we can schedule a day _together._"

"_Por favor, mátame_….._" _Alejandro sighed as he took another sip of his drink. This always happens to him. He goes to bars and there has to be that one woman or two, that flirts with him or tries to get in his pants. Can't they see he's not interested especially since he has a goddess like Heather? Admittedly, the woman is very beautiful but… her bubbly behavior would drive him _muy loco. _It would be like dating Lindsay and if he wanted to feel like a moron, he would have dated her a long time ago.

"Spanish, huh? I find the language to be _very _sexy." The mom purred, seductively as she winked at Alejandro.

_"I'd better not mention I can speak French or Japanese or I'd get attacked by her on the spot. Doesn't she like have a husband or something. Alejandro groaned, mentally."_

"Hey mom, what are you up to?" Samey walked in with Jasmine and Sky.

"Hey girls! I was just talking to this _gorgeous_ gentleman." She smiled at Alejandro, who just sighed in response. "But I'm going to take a trip to the little girl's room because that custard pie isn't really sitting well with me." She then got up and went to the bathroom leaving the girls and Alejandro behind.

"Sorry about whatever my mom might have said." Samey apologized. "She tends to be a bit assertive with how she goes about her business."

"No problem. I've dealt with worse." Alejandro shrugged, nonchalantly. "By the way, I didn't catch your names. I'm Alejandro, what's yours?"

"I'm Samey." The twin smiled before pointing at the two girls with her. "And these are my friends Jasmine and Sky." They waved at him and Alejandro returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Alejandro replied with a small smile on his face. "So I'm assuming you're all here to celebrate your mother's birthday, correct?

"Yep. We all came together." Samey responded as she looked at Amy, who was sitting with Scott and Lightning, who were still arguing about something. "They seem to be having a blast."

Alejandro looked back at the trio. "Them? Oh no, you don't have to worry. My friends Lightning and Scott are just arguing about the stupidest thing ever."

"What would that be?" Jasmine inquired.

"On who could take in the most beer without _wetting_ themselves… can you believe the idiocy I have to deal with?" Alejandro sighed as the girls giggled.

"Then why _do _you hang out with them?" Jasmine asked. "I mean between you three, you seem to be the nicest one of the bunch."

"Well…. it's because while they do tend to drive me insane, they're also the closest I'd probably ever have to bromigos compared to my _real_ brothers especially_ Jose._" He spat out as he clenched his glass in anger at the mere mention of that name.

"Jose…. wait! Now I recognize you! You were on Total Drama. You competed on World Tour and All-Stars!" Sky exclaimed. "What I remembered about you besides your "thing" with girl named Heather and being a villain, there was the constant mention of Jose. What's the story between you and him if you don't mind sharing?"

"Well I don't see the harm…. ok well basically he's bullied me and belittled me all my life." Alejandro began as he loosened his grip on his wine glass. "He pretty much mocked me on things I couldn't do and what he could do and called me a nickname I despise: _Al_. It just became a constant hell and one day I vowed I would prove that I'm better than him.

The girls listened to the story in sadness and amazement. From what was seen on the show, Alejandro was a villain with a big brother complex. But they didn't know it ran _that _deep to the point of his brother mistreating him. Samey more than anyone could relate to his story as she has been bullied and belittled all her life by her older twin sister Amy and was given a nickname that she despises. She definitely could see where Alejandro is coming from.

"Wow…." Samey whispered to herself before looking at Alejandro. "I thought _I _was the only one on the show who's been through that. My sister Amy hasn't really treated me all that well either. It's nice to know I'm not alone on older siblings being big jerks."

"Very true." Alejandro nodded. "But I stood up for myself after having enough of it and having something I cherished being mocked, which is my beloved girlfriend Heather." The girls awwwed at the lovey-dovey comment. "Basically, if you have something you cherish and your sister tries to take it away, you'd find that inner strength on finally fighting back. At least that's what happened to me when I fought Jose."

"Something…. I cherish…." Samey looked at Amy and Scott. "Hmm…."

"Is there a problem, _senorita_? Alejandro asked.

"Well it's just… earlier, that guy Scott came over to our table and greeted us before he called _Amy _the gorgeous one even though _I _was there too and we're _identical twins._" Samey muttered, sadly.

"So… you're jealous, right?" Alejandro smirked.

"N-no!" Samey shook her head, blushing. "I'm not, really. I mean yeah the guy's kinda cute but…. it's just I wished he would have called us _both_ gorgeous you know? I mean it just makes it look like Amy's better looking than I am."

"Well it's not about how you two _look _to him. It's how you guys _act _towards him. You see, Scott has a _very_ unhealthy obsession to bossy and dominant females. He dated such a girl named Courtney on the show before they broke up over something so… _estúpido._"

"Yeah I forgot about that. Why did they break up for again?" Jasmine asked.

"Because she drew him a _rat tail_ on some silly chart of hers." Alejandro rolled his eyes as the girls burst out in laughter of the ridiculous reasoning.

"Because she drew a _rat _tail on him?" Sky laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I wish I was, but it's the truth." Alejandro responded. "Sometimes he can be just as stupid as Lightning."

"Lightning, huh? What's the story on him?" Sky asked curiously. "From what I remembered, he was the jock who was good at every sport he played and loved winning."

"Yeah that pretty much sums up Lightning." Alejandro chuckled. "Overly competitive jock who sacrificed his brains for brawn. But he really is a very strong competitor. Does tend to beat me in some challenges we set up for ourselves while we train so it's not all talk."

"Interesting…." Sky looked on at the trio across from them specifically Lightning. "I'm going to see what's up with them." With that, Sky walked over to Amy, Lightning and Scott's side of the counter.

"What was that about?" Alejandro inquired.

"She tends to be very curious and fascinated when she meets someone who has the same drive to win and love of sports like she does. An "athletes" thing I guess." Jasmine responded as she played with her hair.

"I see…." Alejandro stroked his goatee before looking back at Samey. "If you want more advice on how to get guys' attention or more like a guy like _Scott's _attention. I'll give you my number and shoot you some tips."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Samey gasped in disbelief.

"Of course. Normally I wouldn't do this for just _anyone _but something about you just sort of reminds me of myself when I was younger." Alejandro said. "Besides, it should be pretty interesting."

"Thank you." Samey smiled. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, _chica._" Alejandro smiled, proudly

Back at the other side of the counter, Scott and Lightning were getting pretty buzzed off of their little "bet" on who could go without pissing their pants as they drink. Amy just folded her arms in disgust.

"You losers are so pathetic. Fighting over something so damn stupid." Amy growled.

"Relax baaabe." Scott chuckled, feeling a bit tipsy. "You gotta live for today 'cause you don't know if you'll see tomorrow!"

"Sha-yeaaaah!" Lightning wooed as he began dancing to the song playing in the bar right now, which was Ricky Marin's song Livin' La Vida Loca.

"Woo!" Scott shouted. "Look at Lightning shaking it with his bad self. C'mon brotha! Shake that bubble butt your mama gave ya!"

"Go Lightning! Go Lightning! He's the man! Uh-huh! Sha-banging! Uh-huh! 'Cause he can!" Lightning hollered as he was dancing like a complete maniac at this point and Scott just roared out laughing and even Amy couldn't hold back a few giggles.

"Wow baby. You have a cute laugh. Would be nice to hear it more often." Scott winked.

"S-shut up, you lowlife." Amy blushed. "That was just me laughing at how pathetic you guys are being right now."

"Is pathetic your favorite word or somethin'? Scott smirked as he took another chug of his beer.

"Of course. How else would I describe all the losers around me who aren't….._me_?" Amy responded as she drank a bit more of her vodka martini.

"Well soon your vocabulary will be given a new word." Scott smiled.

"And what would that be?" Amy frowned.

"**Scott.**" The redneck smirked. "That's what will be your new favorite word because that's what you'll be screaming once get we get down and dirty by rolling around in the hay…. If you know what I mean." Scott winked.

Amy's eye twitched a bit as her face became red in embarrassment. She cannot believe he just said that. Nobody's been this bold before and after all she's done to push him away. But still, to be this upfront about it could lead to some consequences.

"I…did NOT just hear you say what I think you just said?" Amy muttered, dangerously which turned Scott on even more. "Mind repeating it?"

"Sure." Scott shrugged. "Wanna bump uglies?"

Amy then poured her vodka martini on his head and punched him in the eye, causing the boy to fall off his seat and onto the floor.

"Disgusting pig!" Amy yelled as she scooted away from Scott's seat next to Lightning's seat.

Sky walked over and saw Lightning dancing like a hooligan. She giggled and tapped Lightning's shoulder.

"Hey Lightning are you o—"

"SHA-BAAAAAAM!" Lightning sung out loudly as he swung a punch at Sky, who narrowly dodged it. She then looked back at the jock with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She shouted but seeing Lightning's face, she could tell he's pretty drunk. "Ohh I guess it makes sense."

"Who are ya, pretty lady?" Lightning slurred, trying to keep his balance.

"Well…. I'm Sky." The girl spoke up, a bit nervously at the jock's behavior. "You may want to settle down with the beer."

"Nuh-uh." Lightning shook his head. "When Lightning is in the middle of a competition, he _never _stops or surrenders until he's crowned the champ! Sha-baaaaaaam!"

Sky can relate to the jock's need to win and compete since she's exactly the same when it comes to challenges or events at her school. She doesn't stop until she's the victor.

"I guess it makes sense." Sky giggled as she sat down with Lighting, who's already taken a seat as he drinks another beer. "But when it comes to _drinking?_" That's where there's got to be a limit."

"Ain't no limits for Lightning." The jock spouted out in arrogance. "Back home. They called him "Limit-Breaker Lightning" because he breaks through the impossible and makes it _possible _for Lightning."

"Well back home, they call me "Says No To Defeat Sky" because I don't know when to give up or say no." Sky smiled, half-jokingly only for the name but not for what people know her for.

"Pretty impressive." Lightning nodded, still a bit buzzed. "But I bet you still don't stack up to Lightning."

"Bet I can." Sky smirked.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Lightning chuckled with a few hiccups coming out as well.

"How can we settle this?"

"We have a drink off. First one who falls out of their seat, loses."

"What?! I said drinking contests don't count. I refuse to be part of something so dumb!" Sky folded her arms in protest.

"Sha-wow. Lightning wins without even having to break a sweat." The jock laughed. "Guess you're not as determined as I thought you were."

Sky growled at that last sentence. How dare he question her drive to win or her determination to succeed at anything? She's never been one to quit and she does want to still be known as a winner in anything she does.

"Fine…" Sky sighed. "I'm game. But _you're _going to be the one passed out on the floor, not _me._"

"We'll see, babe." Lightning chuckled before turning his attention to the owner. "Hey Horace! Ge us 10 beers. And make It sha-quick before Lightning goes over there and gets it himself!"

"O-ok!" Horace said in fear as he ran back to the back to get some beers. Throughout the whole thing, Amy was looking at herself in her mirror as she applied more makeup on.

"How I got to be stuck with these losers is a mystery…." She groaned as she fixed up her eye-shadow. "Especially _him._" Her mind went back to the events that unfolded between her and Scott. She's never met such an overbearing, obnoxious, rude and vulgar person in all her life. He was the definition of a complete dirtbag but at the same time…..his attitude is somewhat _attractive _and _hot._ She would never tell him this out loud of course unless she wants an overinflated ego being the end of her. Most guys would have ran away in fear of how violent she can be, but this guy…. If anything it actually turns him _on _when she's rude to him, treats him like shit and bosses him around like he's a servant. He could be of some use in the future especially with Samey now having friends to back her up.

"Hey there sweetie, ya miss me?" Scott interrupted her thoughts as she glared at him.

"Nice to see you're up." Amy said, sarcastically. "Now do me a favor and drop dead again and this time, _don't_ get up."

"But that would kill the fun." Scott smiled, smugly. "Messing with you and at the same time looking at that sexy mole on your face is worth the trouble.

"It's a _beauty mark_, you dumbass!" Amy yelled angrily, with her face red in embarrassment.

"Beauty marks, moles…. what's the difference?" Scott rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Amy's waist. "My freckles and your "beauty mark" would make an awesome combination to all the babies we'd have."

"You're _still _talking about that bullshit?" Amy growled as she dug her fingernails on Scott's arm, who yelped at the pain as the twin smiled, evilly at his response.

"Damn." Scott seethed out in pain. "Sure have a lot of bite. I really like that… if only you were more wild, that would be an even bigger knockout."

"Who said I'm not wild?" Amy looked up at him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, babe. But you haven't gotten buzzed this whole night. Plus wild people do the most unexpected and craziest things."

"Like what? Tell me." Amy demanded.

"Well you'd have to figure it out on your own." Scott chuckled earning a growl from Amy. "It's not my place to tell ya and it wouldn't be really _wild _if I told you what to do."

"Just shut up." Amy turned her head away from Scott, who laughed even louder.

"I got you beat!" Scott laughed. "Guess you aren't as wild and unpredictable as you cl-"

Just then, Amy grabbed Scott's face and smashed her lips on his own, pretty much forcing her tongue down his throat. Scott was in complete shock and disbelief as Amy began to devour the inside of his mouth with her tongue. After what seemed like an eternity, Amy released him from her kiss and was smirking in triumph, though she was blushing.

"Guess you don't know me as you claim you do huh, dirt boy?" Amy smirked at the speechless boy, who was still trying to process what just happened. "Cat got your tongue? No smartass remarks? Ok then here's another _surprise_." Amy then punched him on his other eye, giving him two black eyes now as the farmer fell off his seat for the second time tonight, still dazed at what happened.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and the girls were getting ready to leave. Sky was able to defeat Lightning, who was currently passed out on the ground. Though Sky passed out seconds afterward and fell on top of the jock. Samey, Jasmine, Amy and the twins' mom made their way to collect Sky but stopped at the adorable sight in front of him as Lightning held Sky close, who cuddled on his chest as they sleep, knocked out on the ground.<p>

"Awwwwww." Samey cooed. "That's so adorable."

"Definitely something worth taking a picture about." Jasmine laughed as she brought out her phone and took a quick snapshot of the two athletes on the ground.

"You better send me the picture, Jazzy." The twins' mother said. "I want to see it so I can pass out due to overload of cuteness."

"You got it, Mrs. Jones. " Jasmine smiled as she carefully removed Sky away from Lightning and placed her on her back.

"So Amy, how did things go with you and Scott?" The mom smiled at her eldest daughter.

Amy then looked back at Scott, who was still on the floor knocked out. "Nothing happened really. Though I did leave my phone number on that loser's forehead just because I pity him and would kill to have a new servant to boss around."

Samey's smile faltered a bit but remembering Alejandro's promise to give her advice when she needed it, her smile returned as she looked at Scott, then at Amy.

_"I'm finally going to blossom into a stronger person. This time Amy will be the one jealous of me once I get the advice from Alejandro. Samey giggled inside her head."_

Jasmine looked at Lightning, who was still on the ground. She then dug inside her purse, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down Sky's number. She then placed it on Lightning's forehead.

"Umm Jasmine what are you doing?" Samey asked with confusion on her face.

"Doing Sky and Lightning a favor." Jasmine chuckled in a low tone. "Now I think it's time we left."

The girls then made their way to the door as the twins' mom looked back at Alejandro as she blew him a kiss.

"Later handsome, stop by our place one of these days since you have my daughter's number and all." The mom winked flirtatiously as she walked out the door.

Alejandro just groaned at the mess In front of him. Lightning and Scott was knocked out with sticky notes on their foreheads and the Latino is faced with two options. Carry them both outside and try to crash somewhere for the night or wake them up and risk having to deal with two big annoyances in the form of a hung over Lightning and Scott. Alejandro pondered these two scenarios before sighing as he looked as his companions.

_"Idiotas."_ Alejandro muttered as he went to collect Lightning and Scott, then carried them out of the bar….and without paying for a single beer they promised Horace that night.

**A/N And that's chapter 4 for you. Definitely the longest chapter I've written so far but since a lot of interactions were going to happen at the bar, it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed it. BTW the cover picture was drawn by my co writer, Cherry AKA Galactic Red Beauty of DA It was drawn specifically for this chapter and there will be more to come so expect more from this talented artist. Next chapter will definitely cover Topher and Ella's lunch date, since they've been absent for two chapters now. But I've left possibilities in this chapter of plot points that will most likely come up again in future chapters so stay tuned for that. Hoping to get Chapter 5 done by Monday, with the hopes this family situation clears up by then. Until then, later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys back with Chapter 5. The problems happening with my family has died down a bit so I have much more freedom to write the chapters and post them out on time compared to the last few chapters. Here it is, enjoy.**

It was the next day as Topher was rummaging around his closet for something to wear for his upcoming lunch "date" with Ella in half an hour. He over slept and was currently looking for something good to wear at the expense of his once-tidy room.

"Damn it!" Topher slammed one of his shirts down in frustration. "How hard is it to find something nice to wear to a simple lunch? No matter what I pick out, it just wouldn't work."

Topher's been at it for at least 15 minutes and was still out of luck. Chef 2.0. just so happen to be the casualty in all of this as the poor cat was literally buried in Topher's clothing.

"Meoow." The cat purred from within the clothing.

"Not now, Chef!" Topher called out to his friend from inside the closet. "I'll give you some milk when I'm done looking for something good to wear." He continued looking searching for some clothing and as he stepped back to take a breather, his foot got caught with a purple dress shirt. Curious, Topher picked up the shirt and began to examine it.

_"Hmm why I have never worn this… doesn't look half bad especially if it's just for going out to lunch with someone…out to lunch with….someone."_Topher pondered, mentally before coming to another realization. "_Why the hell am I stressing so much on how good I need to look for as simple lunch? I mean it's not like it's a date or anything special like that….. this wasted time for nothing. Besides, I 'd look good in anything I wear regardless."_ Topher smiled to himself as he folded the shirt and brought out some simple black pants he threw out earlier.

"Looks like a match for me." Topher grinned as he flattened them and began to iron it. As he was doing so, Chef 2.0. walked over to his leg and hit his paw at his foot, lightly.

"Meoowwwwwwwwwww." The cat purred out as he continued his activity.

"Ok. Ok. I get it you're hungry." Topher rolled his eyes in amusement. "I'll go get you the food then, I got to quickly get ready because I'm almost out of time." He ran out to his kitchen as he began to prepare lunch for his cat.

* * *

><p>Finally leaving his house, Topher hopped in his car and drove off to the intended destination. He and Ella both agreed to eat at a simple salad bar called Salad Guapa. Lame name, but apparently it has some of the best vegetarian dishes around. Ella's not big on the whole meat deal seeing as she's an animal lover and a vegetarian so they opted to go to a salad bar instead. While they originally planned on meeting up at the clinic and going in one car, they felt it saved more time by going straight there and Ella would give him the directions.<p>

"So Ella's directions says to turn left here."Topher said as he drove in the direction of the map. "Then make a right on the main street. Not as far off as I thought but then again, I never really noticed that me and Ella lived in the same city…" As he said this, he reached for his comb, then adjusted his front view mirror as he began to comb his hair while looking at himself on the mirror.

"Damn…look at that fine daredevil staring at you." Topher smiled to the mirror as he continued combing his hair. "I think I'm _more_ than ready for this lunch. Never felt this good in a while. Guess I've still got it."

"Hey watch where ya driving!" A woman yelled as Topher almost drove off to the side of the street while he was fixated on his mirror.

"Ohh shit." Topher cursed as he pulled out the brake pedal and slowed the car down. "Phew, that was close."

"Where did you get your license from? A raffle?" The woman spat out, angrily as she walked away, cursing inaudible words as she did so.

"Yeah up yours!" Topher yelled out as he flipped the bird. Then he began to drive to the salad bar once again. Guess looking _too _good could cause some complications.

Topher saw the sign that said " Salad Guapa" then he pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. Topher then began searching for Ella, but found no trace of her. Topher began wondering around the perimeter hoping to find the young woman.

"She said this was the place she wanted to meet, but I'm not seeing her anywhere…." Topher scratched his head in confusion. "Where could she be?"

"Looking for somebody?"

Topher screamed out loud in surprise. He turned around to see Ella, smiling at him in a mischievous manner. She wore a white blouse, pink skirt with flowery designs to it and wore simple yellow flats. Her black hair was free from the bun she had it in the day she did the procedure on Chef 2.0. She looked absolutely stunning.

"When did you-?" Topher pointed to her.

"Me? I arrived her 15 minutes ago so I waited until you arrived so I could surprise or better yet, scare you." Ella giggled. "Once I saw you got out of your car, I secretly made my move and the rest is history. I do hope you can forgive me but I was feeling rather imp-ish today."

"Pfft whatever." Topher scoffed as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't really scared… I was just a surprised a bit, that's all." Ella put her hand on her mouth trying to control her giggles at Topher's prideful demeanor. "What? I wasn't scared! Let's just go inside."

"Ok." Ella simply smiled as she skipped and danced to the front of the door to the entrance as Topher looked in mild amusement.

"This is going to be a pretty interesting lunch."

They made their way inside the salad bar and made their way to a male customer clerk, who was busy cleaning up his desk.

"Welcome!" The energetic clerk smiled before checking out Topher and Ella. "My, my and what can I do for this lovely couple today? I'm assuming a table for two?"

Topher and Ella's faces turned red in embarrassment as the young man tried to clear up the confusion. "You have it all wrong. We're just friends out to eat some lunch together. That's all. It's NOT a date."

"Yes sir, of course." The clerk grinned which annoyed Topher for some reason. "We have a table opened for you right at this very moment. Please, follow me." After saying this, the clerk walked away with Topher and Ella following right behind him. They made their way to a table right next to one of the windows of the restaurant.

"Here you are." The clerk smiled once again with that signature, courteous smile of his which bugged Topher to no end. "I hope you enjoy the lunch dat- I mean lunch." The clerk chuckled and bowed his head in apology as Topher growled. Once the clerk was gone, Topher and Ella went to the salad bar and pretty much picked up anything that looked nutritious and not meaty since Topher didn't want to upset Ella and he's been meaning to try other nutrients for his physique.

Once their plates were full of food, they both made their way back to the table, as they began to feast upon their meal.

"Wow.." Topher mumbled with his mouth full before swallowing it. "This Caesar salad is to die for. It feels so enriching."

"Alas is one of the many great gifts that Mother Nature has given to us." Ella smiled as she wiped her lips with her napkin. "What would we do without her?"

"I've been meaning to ask." Topher stopped eating as he looked at Ella, who put her fork down to stare at Topher. "Why _are _you so into nature, animals and singing? Like if there was anything that I could have remembered about you on the show is that you loved singing and talking to birds."

Ella looked down at her plate as she sported a sad smile on her face which Topher noticed.

"Uhh did I say anything wrong?" Topher asked. "If I did, then we could talk about someth—"

"It's because my mother loved nature, animals and singing." Ella whispered, with her head still lowered.

Topher's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Huh?"

Ella looked back at him with the same sad smile. "It's because….my mother loved nature, animals and she loved to sing as she was in choir back in her high school days. On her spare time, she would usually sing to the animals that we encounter at the zoo, the forest, and basically wherever Mother Nature's beloved creatures would be. She sang to them all and sang me to sleep when I was a little girl. She was amazing….atleast when she was still alive."

"When she was still alive? You don't mean…"

"That's right." Ella clarified, sadly. "My mother is no longer with us. She passed away when I turned 10 due to a fatal disease. Her dreams, her love for everything in this world concerning animals and her passion for singing…. I took them all up as my own dreams as I stayed with my mother in her last hours."

Topher frowned in sadness at the story as he could see from Ella's face that the mere mention of her mother brings in great sadness to the usually, cheerful girl. He felt the urge to try to comfort her which is weird since he usually isn't one to do such a thing. He's usually just worried about himself and his goals but with this, it just felt _different._

"Wow…" Topher scratched his head, trying to change the sad atmosphere currently taking place. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh it's ok." Ella smiled, softly at Topher. "I know my mother's in a better place now and I just wish to make my dreams come true by becoming a master veterinarian and at the same time, try to pursue a career in singing if I ever get the chance. I just wish to carry on her beautiful dreams for the things she loved the most while pursuing my own endeavors."

"I'm sure your mom would be proud of you." Topher said in a reassuring tone. "I mean, so far you've done most of what she wanted to do. That's gotta mean something, right?"

Ella giggled, lightly. "I suppose so. I do like to believe she's proud of me. But enough about me. What about you? What made you want to become a host in the first place? I mean that seemed to be your favorite thing from what I remembered from our season of Total Drama together."

"Well….." Topher began. "It started off as something me and my best friend, Ted wanted to do when we were in middle school. Ted was my best friend actually he was kinda like a brother to me. We just watched a lot of reality shows and got sucked into the idea of one day hosting our own show called the Topher & Ted show."

"Aww how cute." Ella giggled. "You both sounded very enthusiastic as kids. That's a nice trait to have. The belief and hope that you'll someday make your dreams come true….. what became of your plans with Ted? Are you both still going for it?" She noticed Topher's face darken. "Topher? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's just…" Topher narrowed his eyes, trying his best to keep it together with his emotions. "Our plans got well cancelled… because…..Ted died."

"What? Oh no.." Ella gasped as she covered her mouth in sadness.

"Yeah. He was killed in a car accident as he was walking back from school couple years back." Topher said. "When I heard that he died, it almost broke me in two. That my partner, my best friend, and the guy I considered a brother… was all of a sudden gone. Just like that. From that day forward, I continued pursuing our old dream of being a host but I would do so without fail. So I become more determined to look the part of the host and pretty much get my body in perfect condition. I wanted nothing less than the best on my way to the top and I guess…. that's why people considered me "arrogant" but I didn't care. I'd do what I can to have my own show one day…. and I was almost close on doing that on Total Drama until…. _he_ interfered."

"Who?" Ella inquired.

"_Chris." _Topher spat out in disgust as his anger began to surface at the mention of his former idol. "He embarrassed me on live television and made me believe that I was close on attaining my dreams. But it was all just a lie." Topher gripped his fork with so much force that one would think it could break any second. "Ever since that day, I became a laughing stock to those who took hosting classes with me and nobody took me seriously anymore… all my dreams… everything Ted and I dreamed about when we were kids….. all of it just disappeared."

Ella could see the obvious sadness in Topher's voice and face. She hated seeing someone this unhappy and at the same time, she feels like she got to understand him a little better. His arrogance, his pride and his determination on becoming a host of his own show. It all stemmed from a childhood dream he and his friend shared together. It's almost like their lives were somewhat similar as they had a traumatic part of their lives that shaped them into what they were today while still keeping hold of those original dreams their loved ones shared with them.

"Chris… that man has caused so much turmoil." Ella frowned. "How he could torture teenagers for as long as he did is just sickening especially with how horrible he treated me on the show when I was trying to become friends with Sugar." Ella's frown strengthened at Sugar's name. "All I wanted was to be friends with her… why did she hate me?"

"Oh you mean that one crazy blonde chick?" Topher asked before shivering at the memory of Sugar. "Man…. that girl was plain out mean and nasty. She pretty much slammed me on the wall just because I asked where Chris was before the season started. Why would someone so sweet like you want to be friends with a girl like that?"

"It's because… well I could just tell she's not used to having a lot of friends. After looking back into the season, I believe she saw it all as a "pageant show" and lived her life in competition with everyone out to get her. She's not used to kindness so…. I guess that's why she didn't trust me."Ella's face gave out a pained expression at the thought.

"Well, have you talked to her since then?" Topher questioned.

"I haven't." Ella sighed, sadly. "But I hope one of these days, I could make things right with her and we could one day be friends with Total Drama behind us and most of all, Chris. After the season ended, I was able to speak up against his cruelty to the community and I'm assuming that may have been one of the reasons why Total Drama…well sunk."

"Wow, so you basically help take down Chris." Topher nodded his head, pleased at the thought. "Pretty cool. At least he got what was coming to him. Got taken down by the thing he considered his "one true love": his ego. While I still have my "one true love" intact with the hopes that one of these days, my hosting gig will take off once again."

"_One true love_…" Ella muttered. "It's hard to know if such a thing even exists."

"What do you mean by that?" Topher inquired.

"What I mean is, how can one tell if they've found their one true love? I thought I found mine on the show, but sadly it was just a fairy tale that didn't come true." Ella responded, sadly.

"You had a thing for one of the guys on our season?" Topher's mouth dropped a bit in shock.

"If that's what you would like to call it, but yes I did have strong affections for a boy on the show." Ella replied while she played with her fingers. "His name was David or as you would know as Dave. It was like love at first sight when he found my shoe after I had lost it and placed it on my feet like a prince. I thought I found my one true love there but…" Ella's face saddened at the memory. "How foolish for me to think of such a thing as I confess my love, he rejects me as he held affections for Sky. I was crushed."

Topher listened to the story in amazement. He never knew that such a pure girl could fall for a guy so easily and over a shoe. He's never been in love with anything but himself and his dream but he has had many female admirers from his school but he wasn't interested in any of them as he felt no need to date them. So he never had to suffer heart break from a crush like Ella did.

"Well, that's life. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. There's bigger fish out there in the sea." Topher pointed out.

"I'd like to think that but I guess on my journey to achieve my dreams as a vet and in singing, I think there is one thing I would personally want to find on my own. My own goal that isn't related to my mother."

"Really?" Topher asked, curiously. "And what would that be?"

"Finding my true prince." Ella beamed as she went back to eating her dish with Topher looking on in wonder.

"_What a girl. Having so many big dreams at the same time seems like pretty impossible. A fool's errand. But to this girl, she doesn't care about any of that. To her, as long as there's still breathe in her body, she could still make her dreams come true." _Topher mused, mentally as he stared at the young woman in front of him.

"This lunch…_date_ was pretty nice." Topher said to himself which Ella overheard.

"Hmmm?" Ella hummed.

"Nothing." Topher chuckled as he continued eating his food.

* * *

><p>They finished their meal and Topher paid the bill. Once everything was clear, they made their way outside as Ella pulled out her keys before turning to Topher.<p>

"Thank you for the lovely lunch. I really enjoyed myself today." Ella smiled.

"Yeah same here." Topher chuckled. "So where you heading off to?"

"Well, I have to get my aunt and grandmother that CD they wanted for the longest time." Ella replied. "I mean it's the least I can do for them as they took me under their wing and have been very kind and loving to me ever since my mom died. I wouldn't know what to do without them."

"Well I'm glad you have someone taking care of you." Topher smiled. "But that does lead to another question. Whatever happened to your dad?"

"Ahh that's a good question." Ella pondered before answering. "Let's just say I never knew my father as it was just me and my mother when I was growing up. I'm assuming he must have left sometime after I was born."

"I see.." Topher mused as he folded his arms in thought.

"Yeah… but I really do appreciate your hospitality. We should do this again sometime." Ella beamed as she went to hug Topher, who was frozen at the sudden action.

"Ummm y-yeah we should." Topher stammered, still motionless as the girl hugged him. Once she let go, she gave him a formal bow.

"I'd sing you a song before I leave, but I really need to get going. Until next time!" Ella waved as she rushed to her car and got inside. Topher watched her pull out of the parking lot and head off into the distance. Topher walked over to his own car and looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised to see that he was still smiling.

"Wow… could have sworn I stopped smiling already." Topher touched his lips remembering today's lunch and his time together with Ella. "That girl…. definitely makes life a lot more interesting. That's for sure. I…..feel warm. Like it's a feeling I haven't felt in a while since I almost took over the show 2 years ago."

Topher took out his phone and looked at Ella's number before smiling. _"Ella. I definitely wouldn't mind hanging out with you again. If it means getting this feeling more often."_

**A/N: That ends Chapter 5. Topher and Ella got to bond more over their painful memories and their dreams for the future. Where will this bond take them? Will it get stronger or will it crumble? What of Duncan's situation with Zoey? Will he adjust to this new life style of his? Find out these questions and more next chapter. I'll hopefully have it out by Thursday or Friday. Oh and btw, my co-writer Cherry will be drawing an illustration for the lunch date scene tomorrow so I'll post the picture as the cover or you could check it out on her DA account Galactic Red Beauty. Hope you all liked this chapter. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with Chapter 6. I'm SO sorry for the delay but I was waiting for my co-writer to finish up with that illustration.. *looks at Cherry* but other things came up for the both of us. The cover image is of said illustration of the lunch date between Topher and Ella. I've kept you guys waiting long enough so here it is. Chapter 6.**

Duncan was roaming around the apartment, trying to find something to do while Zoey makes lunch. It's been a whole day since Duncan moved over to Zoey's apartment and at first, Duncan thought the place would look pretty boring but it didn't look half bad as he thought it would be. Most of her decorations are old retro collectables which from what he remembered on the show, fits Zoey's taste being the "indie chick" and all. Duncan doesn't have a problem with retro items but he's not really that much a fan of them either being into punk and all that.

"Man." Duncan groaned as he plopped onto his bed as he stared at the ceiling. "The place is sweet and all, but not a lot of action goes on here. Guess it could be because I've been hanging with RVB for so long." Duncan stopped to ponder about his last sentence. "I wonder how they're doing without me. Scott's probably throwing a stupid party while Lightning is getting scolded by Alejandro for doing something stupid like taking a bath with an electric blow dryer in hand. Good times." Duncan chuckled before replacing them with a frown on his face. "But that's in the past. I don't need them anymore. I can be bad all on my one. I'm the original bad boy. The King of Evil. The Grandaddy of Disaster. The Duke of Villainy. The—"

"Duncan!" Zoey hollered from the kitchen. "Lunch's ready!"

Duncan got up from his bed with a scowl for being interrupted as he gave out his "great speech" but headed out of his room to the kitchen where he was greeted with two plates of spaghetti, a side of salad and chicken.

"Wow all this looks delish." Duncan smiled as he took a seat and immediately began digging into the food. Zoey laughed at Duncan's impatience as she sat in her seat and began to eat. Not much was said between the two as Duncan was currently in Heaven as he continued to ravage his plate. He never knew Zoey would be such a good cook. This beats anything his mom ever made, anything juvie served him and anything Courtney has forced down his throat. Basically, the food was great.

"Man. Gotta give you props Zoey, this food is to die for." Duncan mumbled through bites as he reached for his cup of water.

"Thanks. I get the recipes from my mom." Zoey giggled. "I was worried you'd hate it because…"

Duncan stopped eating so he can look at Zoey. "Because what?" The delinquent asked with confusion on his face.

"Because…" Zoey played with her fingers, nervously. "It's not something you're used to being in street gangs for so long."

"Oh is that all?" Duncan laughed with Zoey giving him a playful pout. "Chill, sweetie. Food is food no matter where it comes from unless it's from Chef."

This caused both young adults to laugh at the joke as they reminisce about how much they hated Chef and his food.

"Those were some dark days especially when we got into it in Season 4 for what he did to…." Zoey's mood darkened a little bit at the thought of _him _and Duncan could clearly see that _he _still has an effect on her since she still loves him deep inside her heart somewhere. It's as plain as day just by looking at her face.

Duncan, wanting to clear up all this negative atmosphere, decided to change the subject. "So yeah. Chef's food was the pits. Your food is a major step up in my book from anything I've ever eaten and that includes what I ate with RVB."

"Aww thanks for the compliment." Zoey smiled, putting away her negative feelings as she played with the remainder of her food. "So what did you guys used to eat from the streets?"

"Well we pretty much use the money we stole from other gangs to keep us going." Duncan explained. "I mean our parents weren't going to help us and that pretty much got us where we were today as RVB."

"I never did ask." Zoey spoke up. "How did you guys even _become _a group in the first place? Last I remember from the show, you guys were never really friends and didn't like each other all that much."

"It's….. kinda a long story. And I mean_ long_." Duncan sighed as he looked away from Zoey, who gave him a skeptical look. "Though one of these days when I'm in the mood, I'll tell you the whole story."

"Promise?" Zoey asked, hopefully.

"I promise." Duncan chuckled before taking another bite of his meal.

"Then let's pinky promise then just to show it's official." Zoey smiled brightly as she raised her pinky on the table.

"Pinky promise?!" Duncan almost choked on his food, punching his chest to get the food going through his airway. "Bad boys don't do pinky promises!"

"But you're not a bad boy, remember?" Zoey giggled while she batted her eyes at Duncan in a playful manner with the boy's face red in embarrassment.

"Uh yeah. Last time I checked I was on the RVB. Biggest _bad boy_ group in the country." Duncan smiled with pride.

"Keyword: _was_ on the RVB. Meaning you're no longer in the group also meaning, you're not really a bad boy anymore." Zoey smiled.

"I am too!" Duncan protested, annoyed at the girl's claims.

"Duncan… please just pinky promise with me. It would mean that it's a sincere promise between us. Unless you don't trust me." Zoey said as she put her hands on her face and began to sob.

"Aww man." Duncan groaned as he saw the girl crying in front of him. Why is this such a big deal to her? It's just a stupid promise that can be made clear with words than with….with… a _pinky promise_. That's so…._unmanly._ But Zoey's sobbing was beginning to wear on his nerves so he decided to sideline his pride for now as he stuck out his pinky.

"Ok! Let's just do this already." Duncan grumbled.

"Yay!" Zoey smiled, happily as she locked her pinky with the dumbfounded delinquent. "I knew you were a sweetheart. Only sweethearts would have tried to comfort a girl in need."

"B-but…" Duncan stuttered, shocked at Zoey's deception. "I legit thought you were crying."

"Oh no. Just a little trick I learned is all." Zoey chuckled as she got up to take her plate to the sink. "I didn't know I would be that good if I was able to fool you.

"Because I didn't know you could be so sneaky." Duncan muttered, upset at being duped by Zoey but impressed at the same time. "Never knew the indie princess had a dark side."

"Well I can get pretty tough when I want to be. " Zoey smirked as she put the dishes away. "Just ask Scott."

"I would but he's probably still pissed off about the fight." Duncan shrugged.

"Well I hope you guys patch things up one of these days." Zoey said as she sat down once again. "I mean you guys are friends after all."

"Heh, I guess so… " Duncan trailed off. "Speaking of friends, when was the last time you talked to the bubble dork and Gwen?"

"The last time I talked to _Cameron _and Gwen?" Zoey corrected, a little offended at the insult at her friend. " Well let's see… about a month ago or so. We've all been pretty busy lately especially Gwen with her job as an artist."

"Wait, Gwen actually got a job in painting?" Duncan asked, shocked at the news.

"Yeah." Zoey responded. "You more than anyone should know how gifted she was in drawing and painting. Her artwork's amazing and apparently the guy who picked her up as one of his artists thought the same thing too."

"Wow…. good for her." Duncan nodded, thinking about his memories with Gwen. Sure she's his ex-girlfriend and all but part of him still thinks of her in a positive way even though she probably still hates him after how they left things two years ago.

"Uh Duncan, you ok?" Zoey waved at Duncan's face trying to get him to snap out of his daydream.

"Oh what? " Duncan looked back at Zoey. "Oh no I'm fine. Just thinking over the news." Duncan got up from his seat and looked around. "So what do you want to for the rest of the day?"

"Well I plan on sort of rearranging some of the things around the house especially now that you're staying with me." Zoey answered. "Want to join me?"

"Uhh…" Duncan looked away trying to think of an excuse to get away from the boring task.

"Unless you don't want to." Zoey turned away to walk down the hall.

"Ugh, fine." Duncan groaned as he followed her down the hall with Zoey turning around to flash him a beautiful smile.

"Thanks Duncan." Zoey beamed. "Would be a lot more fun doing the chore with you around."

"Uh sure no problem." Duncan responded, putting his hands in his pocket. "_Ugh two times in a row that I've let this soft side take over. Can't help it when she gives me those puppy dog looks or that pretty smile of hers…. wait pretty smile? What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Duncan groaned, mentally as he began moving some boxes around the room. He picked up a heavy one and moved it to the corner of the room but a picture flew out of the box.

"The hell? " Duncan saw the photo on the ground and dropped the box so he can pick it up. He was a bit shocked at the contents of the photo. "I can't believe it… to think she would have something like _this_ laying around. Guess Zoey hasn't fully moved on yet if she still has _this _around." Duncan whispered to himself as he placed the photo back in the box just so he wouldn't upset Zoey but he does plan on getting it back at a later time.

* * *

><p>Topher was laying on the couch, playing with Chef 2.0. Ever since he got back from his lunch date, he's been lounging around the house.<p>

"Meow." Chef 2.0. purred.

"It's nothing, boy." Topher sighed. "Just trying to find something else I can do. Today's lunch date was great. So great that I literally don't have much to do but at the same time, I still feel good."

"Meow."

Topher smiled to himself thinking about the lunch with Ella. They got to talk about their childhood, how they grew up, their losses and how it pained them and most importantly, what they want to do for the future. Topher got a lot out of this date than he thought he would get.

"Ella's some girl. She's nice, smart, funny, pretty and full of life." Topher explained with a smile on his face. "Like you can literally feel like sunshine and rainbows when you're around her."

"Meowwwwww." The cat purred once again, rolling on his back.

"Man I would love to hang out with her soon. I got her number so maybe I should give her a call tomorrow or something just to see if she has plans for the weekend." Topher grinned as he got up from the couch and went to the bathroom leaving Chef 2.0. behind.

"…..Meow."

* * *

><p>Ella just finished taking a shower and was laying down in her bed. She had time to think about today's events concerning her date with Topher and she was quite pleased with how things turned out.<p>

"Topher is a fine gentleman. " Ella smiled as she turned her fan on. "His background is almost similar to my own. It's crazy. Plus he's become quite the dashing man if he wasn't already handsome before. Plus he's pretty nice as well."

Ella smiled thinking of it all and how comfortable she felt at the end of their date with telling Topher everything about her. Seeing how he was trying to comfort her was something Ella doesn't really get a lot from outside people besides her co-workers at the vet. Most people would find her strange for singing to animals or singing out loud in general. Because of that, she doesn't really have much friends and to see with all those things considered, Topher trying to comfort her in his own way along with being understand really touched her heart.

_"I feel happier than ever. But at the same time I don't want to eat the poisonous apple once again. I ate it before when I fell for Dave, hoping for the best and look how that ended up. The poisonous apple that produces the thing called __**love**__. It's effects are nothing more than a fairy tale after all." _ Ella thought to herself as she played with her hair.

"Just a fairy tale…." She repeated as she got up to go and make a call to one of her co-workers about her shift tomorrow.

**A/N : And that ends Chapter 6. Topher and Ella got time apart to recollect over their feelings about the lunch date. Where do things go from here? And what of Duncan and Zoey? What did Duncan discover in the photo? These questions will be asked as the story progresses. Hoping to have Chapter 7 done by this Saturday for sure since I'll be pretty busy for the next few days. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow . I'm so sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy that I literally didn't even have time to write. Well here's Chapter 7 and hope you guys enjoy it.**

The sun shone through the window getting in Duncan's eyes. Bothered, the delinquent woke up, grumbling as he went to open the blinds.

"It's morning already?" Duncan mumbled, groggily. "Guess all that moving things around really wore me out." As he said this, he looked around his surroundings. Even though it's been his second day sleeping here, Duncan still can't believe how calm and peaceful the atmosphere is compared to how he used to live.

"Definitely a lot better than being on the lookout with RVB." The delinquent yawned as he made he left his room to head on down to the kitchen, where he saw Zoey already cooking breakfast. Zoey noticed Duncan coming and turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Zoey beamed cheerfully. "How'd you sleep? Hopefully you slept well…. unless you didn't!"

"Relax Princess Redhead." Duncan chuckled, amused at Zoey's demeanor. "I slept like a rock. We did so much moving around that I practically collapsed on my bed once I got back to my room."

"Yeah same here." Zoey giggled before stopping what she was doing for a second to glance at the redesigned living room. "But on the upside, the place looks a lot more lively than before. With you staying here, I couldn't just keep things the same. I needed to get rid of some things I didn't need anymore."

"_Getting rid of things you don't want anymore, huh_?" Duncan thought as he recalled what he found last night in one of Zoey's boxes. He hasn't decided on when he should confront her about it and why she still has it but for the sake of a drama-less household, it's best he not bring it up so soon. If this were Total Drama, something like that would have been a gold mine for people like Chris to exploit.

"Breakfast's almost ready so if you want, you could wait at the table or something." Zoey informed the boy as she got some plates out and placed them on the counter.

"Uh… do you need some help with that?" Duncan subconsciously asked out loud. _"Stupid! Why did I ask to help?! That's not what bad guys do!"_

Zoey turned to him, a face mixed with shock and joy. "Really? You really want to help out? I-I don't want burden you since you are a guest here at the moment."

"_No! Say no! Say you don't wanna help, you fucking wimp!" _Duncan looked back at Zoey, not wanting to disappoint her for some reason. "Yeah it's no big deal." Duncan shrugged, trying to play it cool although his face betrayed his intention.

Zoey noticed this but simply smiled even wider. "Thanks Duncan. I really appreciate how thoughtful you're being." Her words for some reason had Duncan squirming in the inside. Like his body was heating up from something within. He's not entirely sure he likes this feeling. It makes him feel like a…._softie. _

"Yeah yeah so what do you want me to do?" Duncan asked.

"Well you can clear out the table for me and then put the plates on top of it." Zoey explained as she took the eggs out of the frying pan before she placed some pancakes and bacon on the plates. As she was doing this, Duncan was doing as she instructed by clearing out the table, silently. Once done, he went over to place the plates on the table with Zoey following him behind. Once the food was set, they ate their breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>"Man. Amazing as usual, Red." Duncan chuckled as he rubbed his belly. "You'd make a good wife to some lucky bastard out there."<p>

Zoey laughed over the delinquent's comment. "No no. I don't think I'm _that _special… but thanks for the compliment though."

"No problem." Duncan smirked. "So what do you have planned today?"

"Well… my hamster Miss Puffycheeks hasn't been feeling well." Zoey answered, sadly. "I tried feeding her, but she only eats like bits of it and then goes back to sleep. She's not as active as she usually is."

"Hmm…" Duncan mused before speaking up. "So I'm assuming you're taking her to some animal clinic or whatever, right?"

"Yeah." Zoey nodded. "At this point, I would need to before the problem becomes worse…. would you like to come with me?"

"Ehh. Not a big fan of doctors." Duncan shrugged. "Always feels like they're out to get me like the cops."

"Suit yourself." Zoey giggled before getting out her phone. "I'll look on my map and see if I can find any clinics around."

Duncan nodded as Zoey looked up some nearby clinics and made some calls. He had some time to take in Zoey's features. She's certainly turned into quite the beautiful lady and her red hair that is no longer in pigtails, goes past her shoulders now. It only helps to describe how pretty Zoey's gotten over the two years.

"_Mike sure was one lucky son of a bitch. If the twerp couldn't barely breathe around her back then, he'd probably jizz his pants and die when he sees the new Zoey." _Duncan pondered over in his head before chuckling out loud at the thought.

Zoey heard his laughter and looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Duncan lied. "Just thinking about something I saw on TV." He could tell Zoey wasn't really buying it but she dropped it to return to her activity. "_Old classic TV excuse works again._" Duncan looked over at Zoey who was continuing to look through clinics. "So uh what's wrong? Not getting anybody?"

"Sadly no." Zoey sighed with frustration in her voice. "I can't believe it's a holiday for most of them. Of all the times, why now?"

"Fucking doctors. Always looking for an excuse to lay at home and get fat." Duncan spat out as he twirled his switchblade in hand. "There's gotta be _one _clinic that's open."

"I'm hoping so…" Zoey trailed off as she continued searching. She hasn't gotten a lot of leads so she decided to expand her search to other neighboring cities in Canada. As with the ones in her town, most of them were closed for their holiday. As she began to lose hope, she saw one that caught her eye…and it was opened!

"Duncan! I got a lead." Zoey screamed, happily. "Apparently there's one in a part of Toronto! It's not that far off so I could get there in less than a hour!"

"Wow. Good for you, sunshine." Duncan deadpanned. "As for this guy, he's heading to catch some more Z's. Catch you later." With that, Duncan went back to his room with Zoey not really noticing over her joy of finding the one clinic to help her hamster.

* * *

><p>Topher was dialing up Ella to see what she had planned for this weekend. Ever since the lunch date, he's been wanting to spend more time with her and getting to learn about her more. Usually, Topher never really cares for people unless they help him with his rise to fame but with Ella, she's different. She's got this positive vibe that just gets people wanting to be her friend or just be around her. Topher got a taste of that feeling and it felt great especially to how he was living before.<p>

"_Hello?_ Ella answered.

"Hey Ella, it's Topher. I wanted to see what you've been up to." The boy explained.

"_Oh Topher! It's wonderful to hear from you again! Well I've been helping my aunt and grandma around the house. Just doing this and that along with taking care of some errands. What of yourself?"_

"Same. Just been running some errands of my own." Topher chuckled.

"_I see." Ella giggled. "How is Chef 2.0.? I hope you're treating that adorable creature with love."_

"Oh don't worry I am. Topher said. "Now that we got that out of the way, what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"_This weekend? Hmm. Well I have to attend a coworker's son's birthday party and I have other things I must take care of. So in short, it would seem I am busy unfortunately."_

"Oh… I see." Topher mumbled, disappointed at the news since he was hoping Ella was free to hang out this weekend.

As if she could hear and see Topher's disappointment, Ella quickly responded. "_But. I am free for next weekend. Friday, Saturday and Sunday. If you want, we could do something on one of those days."_

"Next weekend huh? Well maybe we could watch a movie or something." Topher said.

"_A movie sounds wonderful! Maybe a movie with lots of singing and some romance. Or maybe both!" _

"Uhh we'll see what we can do." Topher chuckled, nervously at Ella's choice for movies. "So what are you doing now?"

"_I'm getting ready to head to work. We're one of the few clinics in Canada that isn't taking off for the holiday since our boss believes it could be good for business."_

"Wow. Sounds cool." Topher responded. "If that's the case, then I'd better let you go. I'll talk to you when you get off or something."

"_That would be great. Until then, farewell Topher!" _With that, she hung up leaving Topher to his thoughts once again. While he might not be able to hang out with Ella this weekend, they made plans for next weekend. And for a movie no less. He doesn't know why he feels so giddy over a movie date. But again, this is Ella and her magical powers usually has an effect on everyone to make them act all fuzzy and soft….at least that's what Topher likes to believe.

"Ella… you're one hell of a woman." The boy chuckled heading over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After driving for little over an hour due to being lost with directions, Zoey finally arrived at the clinic. She went to find parking and then went outside with a little animal cage in hand, which held her hamster. She took a good, long look at the entrance to the place.<p>

"So here we are, Miss Puffycheeks." Zoey smiled. "This place doesn't look so bad. Either way, we're lucky we found a clinic that's opened so let's go." She walked inside the clinic and made her way to the receptionist. As she did so, she was almost run over by a girl, with black hair.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Zoey complained, barely getting out of the way in time.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" The young woman said. "I do hope I didn't harm you or your pet."

Zoey saw the sincerity and apologetic look on the woman's face so she decided to drop it as her face softened up. "It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes. Why were you in such a rush?"

"I got stuck in traffic so I lost a great deal of time." The woman sighed. "I'm just hoping I don't get in too much trouble for it."

"I'm sure if you explained the reason, they would cut you a break." Zoey advised.

"You're right. I could only hope they understand." The woman smiled before smiling at Zoey. "But thank you umm?"

"Zoey." The redhead chuckled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ella." The young woman beamed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here!" Zoey smiled. "And Ella's a really nice name."

**A/N: I'm going to stop it here for today. Pretty short chapter but meh. Ella and Zoey meet for the first time. What lies in store for them? And what of Duncan and Topher? What of all the other guys who've been in limbo for like two or so chapters? All these will be answered as the story progresses . Hoping to get** **Chapter 8 done by Monday or so since I'll be busy for the next couple of days so I won't be able to post a chapter daily like before. Maybe I'll get the chapter out a little earlier than Monday and maybe not. We'll see. Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it. **

Zoey was waiting at the lobby after checking in with the front desk. She took a peek at her hamster and smiled at her as she stroked the hamster's cheek as a way to soothe her pain.

"Don't worry Miss Puffycheeks." Zoey picked up her hamster so they would see eye to eye. "We'll find out what's wrong with you by the end of this trip and hopefully, find out what we can do to make you feel better. " Zoey placed her hamster on her lap as she continued telling herself that Miss Puffycheeks will be ok.

"Umm Miss Zoey?" One of the vets walked over to her. "The physician is ready to see you. If you'd like to follow me to the room."

"Sure!" Zoey beamed as she placed her hamster back in her cage and got up to follow the young man to the vet's office. The hallway seems pretty fashionable for such a small and middle class clinic not that Zoey's one to judge since by the end of the day, a clinic's a clinic no matter how pretty the outside or the inside looks. As Zoey continued daydreaming, she bumped into the back of the young man.

"Wait, why did we stop?" Zoey asked?

"Because we're here." The physician flatly responded as he opened the door. Once Zoey got in she was surprised at the person inside the room.

"E-ELLA?!" Zoey pointed at the girl, stunned. "_You're _going to be our physician today?"

"Ahh Zoey it seems fate has caused us to cross paths sooner than I thought." Ella hummed as she walked over to the girl. She looked at her colleague, who nodded before walking out the door, waving at Zoey in the process. With the man gone, Zoey turned her attention back to Ella.

"I never would have thought you be the one checking up on us today." Zoey chuckled. "It's so crazy how things turn out. First we bump into each other, then you end up being our physician."

"It is a wonderful feeling." Ella smiled before looking at the cage in her hands. "So what seems to be the problem today?"

Zoey looked down at the cage. "Well you see…. my hamster Miss Puffycheeks isn't feeling well at all." The Indie chick sighed, sadly.

"Oh dear!" Ella gasped. "The poor thing! When did she did start feeling ill?"

Zoey took a deep breath before she began her story. "Well the first signs kinda happened yesterday when I tried feeding her. She just sort of shrugged off her meal which is unusual since Miss Puffycheeks loves eating her Hamsteros. I assumed she was just feeling tired or something since she wasn't moving around or anything. Then I try feeding her again this morning and she did the same thing. This isn't normal or at least I think it's not normal."

"Hmmm.." Ella pondered as she picked up the hamster from her cage. "I'll run a few tests on him to see what I can find out." She held the hamster to her face. "You'll like that, won't you Miss Puffycheeks?" She cooed affectionately as she stroked the hamster's cheek and surprisingly got a very positive reaction to it which even shocked Zoey.

"Wow… I've never seen Miss Puffycheeks so…..loving since I was a kid." Zoey said in amazement.

"Oh it's nothing special really." Ella giggled. "I've always had a huge loving for animals ever since I was a little girl. Mother nature provides such wonderful children for us to play with and nurture." Zoey chuckled at this statement as Ella looked at Zoey in puzzlement.

"Something the matter?"

Zoey's chuckles began to die down. "It's nothing. You just remind me a lot of my friend from Total Drama. Her name's Dawn and she was all about saving the animals and trees as well."

"Ahh Dawn? I've heard of her." Ella mused. "She's actually one of the people I admired while watching Total Drama…." Ella stopped and looked at Zoey more carefully. "You said she was a friend of yours on Total Drama? That would mean _you _must have competed right?"

"That's correct." Zoey nodded. "I'm Zoey and I competed on _Revenge of the Island _and _All-Stars._"

"I had a feeling you looked familiar somewhere." Ella smiled. "You were that kind sweet redhead who went through so much trouble for love and made it all the way to the finale on your second season. That's some incredible strength if I do say so myself."

"Aww really? Thanks." Zoey blushed in embarrassment. "But I don't think I was anything _that _special on the show. Most people would have called me naïve, dumb or the simple damsel in distress."

"That's not true!" Ella protested. "You just had a different way of handling things and the truth of it is, most people wouldn't see it that way. Not everybody can perceive things the same way and therefore, wouldn't understand it the same way either. At least that's the mistake _I _made while on the show."

"You were on Total Drama?" Zoey's eyes went wide in surprise. "What season?"

"_Pahkitew Island._" Ella answered, calmly as she placed Miss Puffycheeks on the patient bed as she began examining the hamster. "It took place right after the All-Star season. Most call it Season 6 while others call it Season 5.5…..but you get the point."

"That's so cool!" Zoey squealed in excitement. "It's kinda rare these days to find other people on the show. I mean with us living in different cities and living completely different lives, it's to be expected. But still, it's always good to see someone familiar with the show."

"I suppose you can say that." Ella giggled as she continued with her procedure on the hamster.

"But to what you said earlier…. what did you mean about making a mistake on the show?" Zoey asked.

It became silent all of a sudden and while Ella was still performing her procedure on Miss Puffycheeks, her face went from a cheery expression to a rather solemn one. This expression had even Zoey a bit startled at how a sweet girl can just get so serious when she wants to be. Obviously something about her question must have struck a chord in Ella.

"Uhh are you ok?" Zoey asked, trying to break this uncomfortable silence. "I didn't mean to bring up something personal for you. We could always talk about something else."

"No…. it's ok. I was just thinking of something." Ella replied in a low tone before looking at Zoey with a smile on her face once again. "But as for your question, well you see… I had this person on the show I was trying to befriend. Her name was Sugar and I just felt like she needed a lot of love so I tried to cheer her up with a song. But the more I tried singing my feelings of friendship to her, it caused her to hate me more and more. I never understood why. I never understood why we couldn't' be friends." At this point, Ella's voice began to tremble as if it can break at any moment. "I even stopped singing so we could be friends but she still hated me. Was it just me or did I never bothered trying to understand her? I just never knew why. Perhaps I perceived things differently from her and that lack of understanding probably caused her to hate me. It probably wasn't only because of the singing."

Zoey took all what Ella said in and began to contemplate on Ella's ordeal. She was like her. Someone who doesn't make a whole lot of friends or at least doesn't understand a lot of people so she could befriend them better. It's sad because all she wanted was good to come out of this friendship from both sides.

"It's not your fault, Ella." Zoey tried to reassure her. "You did all you could on being friends with her. There's only so much you can do and while it's sad that Sugar doesn't want to see that, you would have to move on from it. I mean as they always said: there's bigger fish in the sea. Normally that would go for dating, but it could also work with friendships as well.

"You're right." Ella's mood brightened a bit. "I could only do so much but with friends in general, I just don't have a lot. Most would probably think I'm bothersome due to singing and all. But what can you do?" She sighed as she finished up her examination on Miss Puffycheeks. "It seems the poor dear had food poisoning. Must have ate something that wasn't good for her. Luckily I gave her medication that should get rid of that uneasy feeling."

Zoey walked over to the patient's bed where Miss Puffycheeks was more lively than she was when they first arrived to the clinic. "Looks like she's all better now. Didn't take as long as I expected it to be" Zoey smiled before looking at Ella. "Thank you for helping Miss Puffycheeks. It means a lot to the both of us."

"Hey no worries." Ella beamed. "I love my job and the animals I get to help out. It's been one of my dreams since I was a kid after all." As she said this, she kissed the hamster on her head, who responded in a rather positive manner by "nodding " her head. Zoey laughed at this which caused Ella to laugh as well.

Once the laughter died down between the ladies, Zoey looked at the clock. "I guess it's time for us to go. But before we go, can I get your number?"

"My number?" Ella gasped. She's never really had anyone ask for her number outright like this.

"Yeah your number." Zoey repeated. "After all, we're friends now."

Ella was in shock at what she heard. After hearing everything she explained about her likings, Zoey was still trying to be her friend. Someone _wanted _to be her friend and wasn't annoyed by her at all. It makes Ella feel really warm in the inside for some reason.

"Sure!" Ella grinned as she went to her purse and pulled out pen and paper. Once she wrote the number down, she handed it to Zoey. "Here it is. I do hope to see you again soon."

"Same here and I'll definitely give you a call!" Zoey smiled as she gave her own number to Ella. "Just so we can both call each other from both sides at any time. Well I'll talk to you later, Ella. Thanks for everything!" With that said, Zoey took Miss Puffycheeks and left the room. Ella cleaned out her equipment before standing alone In thought.

"_A new friend. Someone who doesn't care about what I like to do. Just likes me for who I am. The days just keep getting better and better." _

* * *

><p>Back in the cities, three guys were posted at a local park. One of the boys was busy texting away at his phone.<p>

"Scott, seriously?" Alejandro sighed. "You're that desperate to see her?"

"After that smoking hot kiss and bitchy attitude, you best believe I want another round with that blonde bombshell." Scott scoffed. "She's been on my mind ever since that night."

Alejandro just groaned as he took out the sticky note Amy wrote down for Scott. He didn't want him to notice it since he was afraid he'd bug the hell out of her phone which could cause some headaches for himself. But seeing how the drastic measures he planned on taking to find her, he decided to take a gamble and trust that Scott would prove him wrong.

"Ok amigo here's the thing…" Alejandro began as he looked to see if Scott was paying attention to him. Once he saw that he was, he went on. "She did leave her number for you but I didn't want to give it to you because of how _loco_ you'd be if you had it."

"WHAT?!" Scott shouted in disbelief that Alejandro would hide something that big from him. "How could you do that to me?! That number was for _me, _not _you._"

"Last I checked you were too intoxicated to have even noticed. "Alejandro rolled his eyes." Besides, I couldn't trust if you wouldn't bug her phone just so you can see her."

"That's bullshit." Scott scoffed. "You should have still given me that number the very next day."

"Well I'm giving it to you now if it would stop your whining." Alejandro said as he handed him the note. After doing so, Scott pulled out his phone. "What do you think you're doing?" The Latino asked.

"Doing what you told me not to do." Scott deadpanned as he began typing in numbers on his phone.

"Should have expected this from you." Alejandro glared at the redneck, who was too busy with his phone.

_"Luckily I anticipated something like this would happen so I'm not completely unprepared."_

**A/N: That ends this chapter. Zoey and Ella have formed a friendship and the RVB makes their next move. To the twins' house. Will everyone get along? Will Scott end up getting himself killed by Amy? How will Alejandro and Samey's unexpected friendship play out in all this? Will Lightning get any lines at all? Find out this and more next chapter. From now on. I plan to post a new chapter every Wednesday just to so me and my co-writer can have more time to discuss our plot ideas. Until next time! **


End file.
